


99 problems

by Lonxma



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), GOT7, Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Super Junior, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: 2ne1 - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Angst, Big Bang, Depression, EXO - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GOT7 - Freeform, Girls Generation - Freeform, Homelessness, Homophobia, Lesbians, Protective Bangtan Boys, SNSD - Freeform, blackpink - Freeform, bts - Freeform, chaeyoung is everyone's precious baby, chanyeol is like chae's older brother, gays, homeless chaeng, homeless community, jenbottom, jitop all the way, kicked out lisa, mamamoo - Freeform, superjunior, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonxma/pseuds/Lonxma
Summary: Lisa comes from a rich warm loving home well...came from one... because all of that changed completely when she finally gathered her courage and came out to her parents, but what she didn't even consider was the fact that they might actually kick her out .





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this story was in wattpad but now im putting it here

"I'm going to tell them" Lisa broke the silence between her and bambam in the living room she could see bambam's eyes widening as he almost choked on his chips .

lisa had never thought they would kick her out she never even concidered it she knew they werent going to accept her she was sure of it but kicking her out she never thought they would have it in them to do so, but as her father looked down as if he was ashamed to be her father and her mother shouted at her those hurtful words she realized she was wrong .

" I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU IN THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN!!"

she was too shocked to think about what she was doing...she just went straight to the door seeing her brother sitting on the stairs with teary eyes.

she slipped on her shoes and stood up to leave the house but she stopped in her tracks when she heard her mother tell her son that he is not allowed to talk to her ever again she didn't look back and just turned the doorknob and walked out because she knew that if she looked back at her brother she would break down.

she walked and walked until she just stopped and sat down on a bench in front of bakery and looked at the night sky and thought about what happened what is happening to her at the moment and what will happen to her what is she going to do now that she literally has no home, like always her number one supporter and friend and the closest one to her heart jennie came to her mind.

she thanked God for not leaving her phone and wallet at her house ... correction her old house because she didn't want to go there to get anything ... at least not now

she unlocked her phone taking a second to admire her wallpaper of her and Jennie on the beach as she scrolled through her contacts she saw the name bamboy not wanting to get her brother in trouble she decided against calling him lisa wanted things to calm down for a bit and then she would call him to check up on him, the thought of her little bro upset her even more they weren't necessarily the closest siblings but they were close especially after she discovered he is struggling with the same problem as her

{FLASHBACK}

lisa opened the door to her home and closed it quietly not wanting to wake her family up she tiptoed to the couch and collapsed on it she hated her night classes she hated them with all her heart but then again she hated her morning classes too

Lisa was just about to fall asleep but hearing giggles from upstairs she stood up to go to her room to sleep properly but her curiosity got the best of her so lisa went to where the giggles were coming from she slowly opened the door to the huge room and the sight of her brother on top of his bestie Jackson shocked her to say the least  
bam almost fell of Jackson's lap as his eyes locked with his sister

he jumped off Jackson's lap as soon as he saw her at the doorway Jackson didn't know what to do other than hold bam's hand to keep him calm but as Lisa looked at him instead of bam he started practically shaking out of nervousness bam just looked at Jackson and whispered for him to leave

as soon as he heard their front door close tears started to form in his eyes

he knew that as soon as Lisa tells their parents he was done for not just him but his relationship with Jackson is too

seeing tears in her brother's eyes snapped her back to reality

she pulled her brother in a bone-crushing hug trying to comfort him like  
how she was comforted by the fact that she wasn't the only one struggling with her sexuality

after that hug, they just sat down and talked about their sexuality struggles relationships and everything

and since that night they felt more comfortable around each other, Lisa finding bam excuses to tell their parents if bam is on a date with Jackson

or bam trying to comfort his sister after she shows up late with red eyes after obviously crying her eyes out at Jennie's house because of something their ignorant mother would say.

{FLASHBACK END}

the small cold feeling on her face pulled her out of her memory and in a few minutes snowflakes were falling down rapidly and she realized she was actually freezing  
Wearing a black hoodie and some sweat pants wasn't a good choice  
She should have gotten a better jacket

so she stood up and ran into the bakery that was next to her

Lisa finally got back to her task and called Jennie's number as she waited for Jennie to answer she took out her wallet and looked at all the different types of baked goods which made her mouth water

"hewoooo lisaaa" Jennie's voice snaps her out of her trance

"hey Jen" she goes silent for a bit and then opens her mouth to say

"come pick me up please"

"I'll explain in the car just please come take me I'm in that bakery and I forgot my car keys at...home"

jennie doesn't question her and just tells her she'll be there as soon as possible.

lisa bought everything in that bakery and she walked out happy with the food that she'll be sharing with Jennie as they talk about tonight's events

she hugged her paper bags to keep her warm as she wached the kids leave their apartments with their parent to play in the snow but her attention was pulled away from the cheerful kids to someone crossing the road in front of her a tall girl almost as tall as her huddled up in a big parka jacket with a scarf wrapped around her neck and a warm beanie on top of her head a guitar on her back but behind all the layers she could see what she thought was the most beautiful face she has ever seen  
the girl was walking up to her and Lisa held her breath until she walked by her and sat on the bench she was seated on before

as the streets started to get crowded even with it being 8 PM and freezing people still enjoyed their night  
couples going on a date parents walking together with their children ahead of them playing in the snow or with their faces glued to the toy stores windows and as the chrismas lights and the sweet melodies of the classic chrismas songs filled the air she started to smile a bit

the pretty stranger opened her guitar bag and pulled it out of the bag and onto her lap she put the bag opened in front of her

and started strumming a few cords and when she actually started to play a song a few people stopped to listen

and then she sang the lyrics and Lisa could literally feel her heart melt

the soft melodic voice was everything on her mind if she didn't know better she'd think an angel was singing

and before she knew it people were stopping on the sidewalk and staring at the stranger playing her guitar

when she plucked the final cords and sang the final words the tiny crowd her talent has gathered started applauding her and soon enough people were throwing money in her guitar bag while complimenting her talent

lisa couldn't help staring at her pretty face as she shyly thanked them for their kindness, she wanted to jump on the road and get hit by a car for spending all her cash on the food she really wanted to give that girl something

but the voice of a kid on the side pulled her out of her thoughts

the kid was ranting excitedly to the girl who chuckled as she listened to him talk, something about a kid slamming into a door.

and then the cute stranger asked the kid a question that made Lisa interested in the conversation she wasn't one to eavesdrop but she couldn't help herself this time

"not much but maybe the other kids made more than me chae " the kid said

the girl sighed at his reply but showed her smile once again

"well don't worry about money kiddo I'm sure Heechul has got a plan B if the food is not enough. Besides I got 22000 wons" the girl told the kid (almost 20 dollars)

"you mean Heechul will give us his meal and then you and the others will do so too?" the little boy said sarcastically as he raised an eyebrow at her then they both started laughing and Lisa thought it was the most precious laugh shes ever heard  
everything about this girl kept attracting Lisa her laugh her smile her red wavy hair her chubby cheeks and the way she was buried in layers made her look even cuter

but Lisa's thoughts went back to Chae's words

"what does she mean the food is not enough?" Lisa thought

maybe their...poor

lisa didn't have anything against poor or homeless people in fact she liked how they were so down to earth but what shocked her was that someone like the red-haired girl was poor

"i shouldn't go around assuming things like that but... maybe I could give her this food" Lisa thought to herself

she didn't have any choice but to do so Jennie was probably close and she doesn't have any cash to give the girl and she is pretty positive that the girl doesn't accept credit cards

but she also didn't want to leave without giving her something like a twat, especially now that she knew they were hard up for money

so she made up her mind and got closer to the girl as she stood by her side Chae's head whipped to look up at her

"Hello" she smiled at Lisa

lisa wondered how can she smile at her even after Lisa didn't give her any money

"hi..um I heard you talking about food and-don't get me wrong I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you"

"its okay" the so-called chae chuckled

"ok cool umm I have an extra bag full of bagels and donuts and other foods" she pushed it towards chae "you guys can have it" Lisa smiled

the girl was surprised "oh no it's ok it's your food we can't take it" she replied hurriedly as she started blushing Lisa thought it was because of the cold but the little kid who was quietly watching them knew better chae could feel his smirk without even looking at him

"no no its ok i insist please take it I feel bad for not having any cash on me to give you I mean your little street performance was beautiful and I can't pay a thing so this is the least I can do and besides me and my friend are probably not going to eat it all" Lisa smiled brightly at the girl and Chae's blush deepened just like the kid's smile widened

"oh well thank you so much! you have no idea how much this means to us"chae stood up and held lisa's hands in hers after she put her bag down

"thank you for your kindness miss" the kid bowed to her smiling

she ruffled his hair with a "no problem"

before she could talk more with the girl Jennie's voice rang through the air

"COME ON HOE I'M FREEZING!!" Lisa chuckled turning around looking at Jennie and waving

"well I guess my ride is here"

"yeah it was really nice talking to you"chae pouted

"Maybe I'll see you around" Lisa tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach

chae smiled "maybe...thank you again for your kindness" she said softly

"don't mention it" Lisa smiled as she walked backwards towards Jennie's car

as she was turning around Chae's voice stopped her in her tracks

"wait! I didn't get your name" chae said

"Lisa just call me Lisa" she replied

"I'm chaeyoung" chae said

"well nice to meet you miss chaeyoung" Lisa bowed fancily

"likewise" chaeyoung chuckled

"LISA I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET YOU ASS IN HERE I WILL RUN YOU OVER!"

Lisa ran to the car and opened the car door but before she got in she waved at chaeyoung

and chaeyoung waved back smiling like an idiot.


	2. Comfort

driving tiredly towards her house Jennie opens her mouth to whine 

"Lisa this better be important because if I hear that I woke up from my lovely slumber because you wanted to go for a walk I will kick you out of this car"

"calm your tits" Lisa laughed  
"sorry I just... packing shit up is tiring I should have just accepted the helpers dad got to pack my shit for me" Jennie explained

lisa let her continue her rambling

"but nooo i had to be an idiot and say I want this to be the full moving out experience.... wait where the fuck is your jacket it's snowing and where is your car!" Lisa just listened to Jennie tell her about the weather and how dangerous it was to not be appropriately dressed for it

"well I didn't really think about that when I got kicked out of my house" Jennie looked at her with the most shocked expression she ever made

lisa chuckled at her reaction but it wasn't a happy chuckle

and Jennie could tell

as soon as the realization kicked in she pulled over and turned her whole body towards Lisa   
lisa forgot about the girl who got her mind of off of her situation before

and she snapped back to the sour reality

she was kicked out of her own house...

jennie was looking at her with a knowing look  
that "I know it's hard just let it out' look

and Lisa couldn't hold her tears after seeing that look 

jennie held her as she sobbed trying her hardest to hold her tears in as well  
she had to be strong for Lisa when Lisa was broken  
she had to be strong for her so she can pick Lisa back up like she always does

lisa sobbed and sobbed until she didn't have any tears left  
and Jennie held her through all her tears begging her own not to fall 

after 30 minutes of uncontrolled tears,, Lisa stopped crying but anyone could tell she was so so tired  
jennie didn't know if Lisa was tired from crying or if Lisa was just tired of it all...she hoped it was the latter

lisa leaned her head at the window and gazed at the falling snowflakes

"you can stay with me at my apartment we're moving the rest of my stuff tomorrow and my dad's men are working on the furniture right now so you can stay with me as long as you'd like," Jennie said in a shaky small voice wiping her tears Lisa just looked at her and smiled sadly  
jennie just held Lisa's hand as she stared driving again

"we'll get takeout and ice cream and we'll all the movies you love we'll play some video games if you'd like too" Jennie tried cheering her up and it seemed to work because Lisa smiled at her again

"its funny how when I first got in the car you were ready to kill me and now your all mushy and shit" Lisa chuckled

jennie hit her arm but smiled none the less

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chae got to their home with jinwoo   
and jinwoo being the annoying kid he ran inside to tell chanyeol about chae and that mysterious Lisa  
"ooooh changie who's the girl jinwoo is talking about"  
chanyeol doesn't miss a chance to tease her as soon as she sets foot in her room...well more like her corner that is barely covered

he sits down next to her on her bed and nudges her 

"come on chaengie" he tells her  
she glared at him  
she loves chanyeol so much he is the best older brother anyone can ask for but right now she really wanted to punch him  
she hates when people tease her   
"uughh leave me alone" she buries her head in her pillow"  
chanyeol chuckles and tells her he is joking by rubbing her back  
and just like that her beloved older brother is back

she sits upright again but before she can open her mouth to say something she shivers from the cold   
'i shouldn't have taken my jacket of' she thinks  
"are you cold hungry solar will bring you a meal in a bit just wear your jacket ill make a fire for you just wait," he tells her worriedly and gets up to fix her a fire chaeng just smiles adorably at him

and solar who just walked in almost melts at chaeng's smile   
she brings chae her soup and warm tea  
"you're so cute come on sweetie it up you worked hard today" she pinches her cheeks and it's moments like this one that make chaeyoung feel like she's a kid again instead of a 23-year-old

she decides on joining her family around the fire for dinner she sits next to Heechul as jinwoo cuddles jihyo  
seulgi is handing meals to everyone  
luckily every one can eat tonight

and the atmosphere feels so warm despite the cold weather   
joy's flirting with yeri and mina and the other chaeng's cuddling and Heechul holding her to keep her warm gives her a sense of comfort she never felt at her uncle's house she loves watching solar's outrage on moonbyul when she slaps her butt if they're in front of the kids but what she doesn't know is that the kids are the ones who dared her to do so  
she loves seeing hwasa and wheein being all lovey-dovey with each other even if she envies them a bit

she loves seeing nayeon teasing her Jeong-Yeon with her aegyo  
she loves seeing dahyun joking around with the teenagers and sana trying to get her girlfriend to kiss her  
she loves how tzuyu's cold and calm demeanor changes when momo feeds her something   
the elderly couple that gaze at each other in a so loving way that makes her believe in love even more   
the kids that play in the snow not caring about seulgi's shouts at them to get inside  
she just really really loves her family and as she snuggles deeper into Heechul and eats her warm loaf of bread her thoughts wander back to Lisa that charming girl she met on the streets  
"say thanks for the food to your girlfriend for me" Heechul whispering in her ear snaps her back to reality  
"w-what? she's not my girlfriend oppa!" she squeals blushing 

"Alright calm down I'm joking I'm joking" he laughs putting his arm around her in a comforting manner  
she just eats her food shyly as her thoughts wander back to Lisa

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jennie is cooking dinner as Lisa sits on her couch in her huge almost empty room the only things in it are her laptop gaming console television and the box full of video games that she prepared for moving out and a bunch of boxes   
it was 10:00 when they got home and were greeted by the one and only Gdragon  
who Lisa looks at like a father figure instead of her own father  
and he thinks of her like his daughter  
he's known her since she was a kid so she basically calls him dad like Jennie  
and he loves it cause he always loved kids but chaelin was going to strangle him if she got pregnant again

speaking of Jennie's mother she wasn't in town because she had some promotions in the US

which is a shame because Lisa really wanted her to hold her and let Lisa cry  
Jennie's parents act like Lisa's parents more than Lisa's parents themselves

it is currently 10:15 as Lisa played some overwatch and Jennie cooked some ramen  
as soon as she finished she asked taehyung to cook them some popcorn she told him Lisa needs the comfort and he doesn't hesitate to go make them some snacks after he heard that   
after all, Lisa was like his sister he knows she's been going through some stuff since long ago from Jennie but he doesn't know exactly what kind of stuff

she got to her room and put their food on the table as Lisa went through Netflix

jennie wasn't worried about the furniture because her dad said he'd buy her new ones

speaking of her dad  
his voice called her after knocking  
"come in," she said  
soon her dad's head pokes through her door and Lisa looks up from her spot on Jennie's shoulder

"Jennie sweetheart I'm sorry to tell you but the guys still haven't finished the furniture so we can't  
get you to move out tomorrow morning but they will probably be finished at night" he says

"oh its okay dad" she smiles at her father who is now standing in the doorway

"okay cool since Lisa is here maybe I can take you guys with me to my meeting tomorrow" he looks at them expectantly

"meeting" Jennie questions

"yes I have a meeting with seunghyun you know my friend who offered us the land we built your apartment on" he answers her

"he has a daughter your age and I thought maybe you guys will have fun with her and iv always wanted to show you the professional side of me instead of the G DRAGON side-" he gets cut off by Jennie's "okay dad I get it," she says chuckling

honestly, her dad acts so differently towards his children if she didn't know better she would have never believed Gdragon  
is her softie of a dad 

"so you're coming?" he askes   
jennie looks at Lisa asking for permission she didn't want to force her to go somewhere she didn't want to go to  
Lisa nods her head and smiles "sure why the hell not I probably need the distraction" she tells Jennie as she rests her head back on Jennie's shoulder 

"okay dad we're coming dad" the grin on her father's face made her smile

"alright goodnight little ones," he says as he chuckles closing the door  
"daaad we're in our twenties now" Jennie whines  
"good night appa" Lisa smiles

and the continue watching horror movies with Jennie clinging to Lisa until they fall asleep at midnight after being so tired


	3. Meeting Again

Lisa woke up on the couch with Jennie on her lap snuggling her abdomen

jennie was always very cuddly

but her back hurts like crazy from the awkward position she was in she usually lets Jennie cuddle her all she wants but not today she was dying from the pain

so she gently shook Jennie's shoulder while covering her eye so they won't hurt from the sunshine

after a few seconds, Jennie's eyes started to flutter open

lisa smiled at her

jennie is adorable when she's sleepy and everyone who saw sleepy Jennie agreed

jennie sat up on the couch and glared at Lisa who wasn't paying her attention because she was too busy stretching her sore muscles

after she finished stretching and sighed Jennie lunged her body at Lisa and threw her arms around Lisa's neck while she snuggled her face in the crook of her neck, lisa chuckled as Jennie's nose was tickling her

she put her arms around Jennie's waist and pulled her to sit on her lap comfortably than she secured her hold and picked up Jennie who was fast asleep in her arms and then moved them to the bed, she put Jennie down and tucked her in then got in beside her, Jennie turning around quickly in her sleep seeking Lisa's warmth who accepted her fate as a cuddle pillow long ago.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:30 AM

jennie woke up first she brushed her teeth did her business than

she went downstairs and sat on the counter to watch what her dad is cooking

"Morning daddy," she said sleepily and kissed his cheek

she always had a hard time waking up without coffee

and her dad knew that

"Morning sweetie" he handed her a cup of coffee smiling so brightly

she always found it weird how her dad was so energetic at mornings

she was more like her mother who is still busy at work

she was a little upset that her mom wasn't going to be there for when Jennie moves out but her mom promised she would come to visit her as soon as she finished her promotions

"Thanks, dad" she replied as she jumped down from the counter and moved to sit on the kitchen island stool but she didn't stay there for long

"baby can you wake Lisa up the food is almost ready," her dad said as he got some plates

jennie sighed and stood up from the stool slowly

5 minutes later both of them were sitting on the stool with Lisa's head on the kitchen island

jennie didn't know if she was tired or upset because of what happened at her house last night

it was probably a mix of both

as her dad put their plates in front of them he told them that they were leaving in two hours

he stoked Lisa's hair knowing she's struggling with something from the way she was lazily eating her pancakes

"alright sweethearts i will go

get ready and make some calls" Jennie nodded listening carefully "you two get ready we'll be going to the kimlee industries HQ and seunghyun's daughter will give you a tour and after that, we'll go get some food and then we can start moving you out" he said happily

man her dad was really happy to his daughters to his workplace

yes Jennie sees Lisa as her little sister even though Jennie acts like the little one

and jiyong loves Lisa like he loves his own daughter he knew her parents were very strict and very religious and he knows Lisa is not straight, he knew Jennie was a lesbian when she was 5 years old he saw how she looked at the girls in the playground he has one of the best gaydars ever

as soon as they finished their pancakes and coffees they went upstairs to get ready

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

they got in her dad's sleek black rozraiz and their driver started driving them to their destination

their driver was with them since Jennie was 2 years old

he is 46 years old but he doesn't want to retire he's basically part of the family at this point

when they got there the driver held the door for the three people

jennie was to busy wowing at the building to thank the driver but Lisa thanked him for her

he chuckled at Jennie's mesmerized face than got in the car to park it in the private VIP parking lot

jiyong pulled the shocked Jennie while chuckling

the building was HUGE like it was a small city of its own

and Lisa would be wowing like Jennie if she didn't have so much on her mind

lisa caught up with Jennie and jiyong who were waiting for her

as they entered the massive building they were looking around like they were kids at Disney land making Ji-Yong's chuckle turn into a laugh

"w-what- where are we dad and why are we here and why are you having a meeting with the CEO of this place?!...this cant be about my apartment?  
jennie whispered the last part mostly to herself.

"well remember the new YG entertainment HQ? we are going to talk about that and the land don't worry about it just some boring business stuff" Jennie nodded her head distractedly she couldn't believe her eyes she was looking at...jisoo.

KIM FUCKING JISOO

lisa noticed her staring and followed her line of sight  
"damn I never thought we'd be seeing jisoo ever again" she whispered to Jennie as they kept walking  
but then lisarealized that they were looking at Jennie's ex-crush  
'maybe not ex-crush' she thought when she saw Jennie's blush as she kept staring and nodding at Lisa's words  
she couldn't really blame her jisoo was even prettier than their high school days and she looked like a goddess back than  
lisa tried to keep herself from laughing when she saw how Jennie flinched when jisoo looked at their direction  
she looked back at jisoo to see her walking to them  
the girls didn't even realize they stopped walking.

jiyong greeted jisoo and she told him that her dad was waiting for him in the VIP lounge, he nodded then turned to Jennie and Lisa and said "I'm going to see you, girls after the meeting don't bother jisoo to much" he winked at them  
lisa laughed but Jennie was too busy having the most intense staring contest with the floor to respond

jisoo turned to the girls after waving at her dad's friend  
"okay then! man its been so long since I last saw you guys we should meet and catch up later I really wished we had stayed in contact" she pulled them into a quick hug  
jennie froze but Lisa hugged back and agreed with jisoo's suggestion.

them and jisoo weren't that close in high school they were just classmates who occasionally had friendly conversations  
lisa always pushed Jennie to confess her feelings to jisoo  
but she was too much of a pussy to do that  
even with how popular she was at school she was still insecure even with Lisa assuring her that no one can ever reject her and that she was beautiful  
but Jennie was always insecure about something and Lisa doesn't want to force Jennie to do something she's not comfortable in doing so she just stuck to supporting her.

when they graduated high school and went to college the thought Jennie got over her she was sad that she couldn't see jisoo anymore (even if she was too shy to start the conversations with her) but then the college stress started and she had so much stuff on her mind and no time to think about jisoo  
she thought she got over her...apperntly she didn't.

they started their tour in the massive building  
as jisoo led them through the halls and gates Lisa paid attention to everything she said to make up for Jennie's quiet state  
occasionally glancing at Jennie who was blushing too much to pay attention  
lisa hid her smirk behind her hand as she nodded at jisoo's words.

they went through hallways and corridors lounges and parks  
yes they had fucking parks in the place  
lisa was shocked by what she saw  
the had water fountains and palm trees there  
it was like they were in the future.

as Lisa voiced her thoughts to jisoo Jennie kept staring at jisoo  
she was really shocked by her ethreal beauty  
jennie panicked when jisoo averted her gaze from Lisa's eyes and to Jennie behind Lisa  
jennie looked down immediately and blushed madly  
jisoo smirked and returned her gaze back to Lisa  
and nothing went unnoticed by Lisa  
who tried her best to hold her smirk back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

after the tour that took them exactly 2 hours and they still had more places to see if the meeting wasn't finished but they covered most of the cool places

"I guess this is it then..." jisoo smiled sadly

but Lisa would never let her go after they finally found her she will get Jennie to talk and confess her still existing feelings to the girl

"Maybe we could go to lunch sometime all three of us?" Lisa said looking between Jennie and jisoo expectantly

she ignored jennies' panicked glaring eyes

and looked back to jisoo who was nodding excitedly

who quickly got her phone out and gave it to Lisa who typed her number quickly and than jisoo handed her phone to Jennie who's been mostly quiet all day

jennie flinched quickly typed her number and then handed her phone back not once looking at jisoo's eyes

"do I make you uncomfortable?" jisoo smiled apologetically

"uh n-NO! its not that its just i get nervous around you" Jennie said eyes widening after she realized she technically just confessed

lias was amused observing the whole scene

"why are you nervous?" jisoo questioned innocently

"i-its just...i-" Jennie was so relieved when she saw her dad walking their way

chatting with the tall man by his side

"DADDY! there you are i was looking for you everywhere" Jennie startled Lisa and jisoo with her sudden outburst

"Hey, sweetie! are you ready guys" he asked the two and than introduced them to jisoo's dad who moved beside him

"girls I'd like to introduce you to my close friend Kim seunghyun also known as T.O.P." seunghyun smiled warmly at them and they smiled back and

shook his hand "nice to meet you girls I have heard so much about you" seunghyun said "he is jisoo's father who i just learned went to the same high school as you guys" he said excitedly not knowing about Jennie's crush man her dad switches between the G.DRAGON character and the Kwon jiyong character so fast

seconds ago he was all professional

"oh yeah we exchanged numbers we are going to meet hopefully very soon," Lisa said the last part looking at Jennie she was definitely going to tell jiyong about Jennie's crush

and Jennie already came up with 64 ways to kill her

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

after they said their goodbyes the got into the car and went to a cozy almost empty cafe but the still had their black masks to cover their faces just in case someone recognized them

"so did you get along," Ji yong asked them

he was sitting in front of them

jennie sipping her milkshake and pretending o be lost in thoughts

" yeah yeah but Jennie was all quiet I mean I don't blame her nobody was expecting her high school crush to give us a tour," Lisa said casually

counting in her head

3

2

1

jennie choked on her drink

she screamed at Lisa threats of murder between coughs

but Lisa was too busy laughing her ass off with jiyong

"Oh sweetie don't worry ill make seunghyun tell jisoo about your feelings," he said laughing making Jennie choke again and Lisa fall on the floor laughing they joked around and teased until they decided they got too much attention

they got up paid for the drinks and got to the car

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

in the car, Jennie was fuming and glaring daggers at Lisa who still lets out a giggle here and there

"Sweetie are you sure you don't want me to get some people to help move the boxes to the apartment?"

jennie sighed trying to keep her hands from Lisa's neck

"no I wanna get some friends to come to help me move out I want it to be fun daaad" Jennie whined like a kid making him chuckle

"speaking of which I'll text them now," Jennie said

she snatched her phone from Lisa's hands

she was playing some game on it

jennie doesn't even know how she got hold of it

she got to their group chat and texted them all

JENJEN IS ONLINE

JENJEN ENTERED [ THE GAYS (butyoongi) ] group chat

JENJEN: duudsss !!! :D

GUCCI-BOY: what tiny hooman

JENJEN: stop calling me that or I'll tell dad

GUCCI-BOY: :)

K.NAMJOON: KEEP IT DOWN I'M TRYING TO WRITE MY BOOK!

JENJEN: sry joonie i was just wondering if you guys can help me move the boxes out

K.NAMJOON: you're lucky your so tiny and adorable

FLYING_LISA: LMAAAAO SAVAGE JOON

JENJEN: I SWEAR TO ALL THE LORDS ABOVE IF SOMEONE SAYS ANYTHING ABOUT MY HEIGHT YOU WILL REGRET IT!!!!!!!

JUNGCOCK: WATCHU GON DO?? BITE HIS TOES???

JENJEN: ...................

HOPE: LOLOLOLOLOL

YU_GUM: LMAOOO

GUCCI-BOY: YES SAVAGE KOOKIE IS AWESOME

JUNGCOCK: IM ALWAYS AWESOME

GUCCI-BOY: I KNOW :)

JINYONG: GET A ROOM

FLYING_LISA: guys plz stop im sitting nxt to her she will strangle me

JB: FINALLY

HOPE: POOR LISA

JACKSUN: Y R U TEXTIN IF YOUR NEXT TO EACH OTHER

K.NAMJOON: she wants us to help move her out

YONG_J: oh sorry jenny dad needs my help today :(

JUNGCOCK: ill come

K.NAMJOON: I'll*

JUNGCOCK: SORRY MR 148 IQ

K.NAMJOON: change your nickname kook

M.YOONGI: don't bother Joon I've already given up on them

JENJEN: are you guys coming or not ?!

K.NAMJOON: I'm coming

YU_GUM: sure ill bring my dad's truck

M.YOONGI: I got nothing to do why not

BAMBOY: I want to come but mom says I'm not allowed to go outside for a while

FLYING_LISA: don't worry bammie I'll come to visit you soon

HOPE: visit??

FLYING_LISA: ill explain later guys

JB: sry Jen i have to babysit my cousin

JB: no body says a word

JUNGCOCK: ...........

FLYING_LISA: ...........

MRK: .......... ill see if I can come

JINYONGI_: I can't sorry :(

HOPE: OFCRS I WILL HELP YOU, MY DEAR FRIEND, :D

CHIMCHIM: then I'm coming too pick me up plz

HOPE: sure :)

JUNGCOCK: AND THE GAY ARISES

JENJEN: ok wait I'm confused whos coming?

GUCCIPRINCE: I am

K.NAMJOON: I am coming too

JUNGCOCK: ME THIRD!

YU_GUM: coming with the truck

HOPE: I'm here to help

CHIMCHIM: me 2

JACKSUN: sure I miss u guys

FLYING_LISA: ME TOOOO

M.YOONGI: *face palm*

JENJEN: and the rest?

MRK: sry mom needs me :(((((

YONG_J: I cant come too :(

JB: same '~'

JINYONGI: I cant come either sry

BAMBOY: cant :(

JENJEN: its ok can you guys come in an hour

HOPE: I'm on my way to pick jimin up now

JUNGCOCK: alright CYA in a bit

K.NAMJOON: ok later then

M.YOONGI: bye Jennie

YU_GUM: CYA THEN

JACKSUN: ooooh wait do you have snacks

FLYING_LISA: YES WE ACTUALLY DO :D

JACKSUN: fuck yaaah!!

JENJEN: alright then :)

JENJEN K.NAMJOON M.YOONGI AND 12 OTHERS LEFT THE CHAT

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

they didn't even realize the car already entered the huge gates and soon enough the car was outside their mansion

they got in there and Lisa cleaned up while Jennie prepared snacks

jiyong helped them in preparing the snacks they were going to take to Jennie's new house but an emergency at work happened and he had to go to YGE HQ so he left

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HALF AN HOUR LATER

4:00 PM

namjoon and kook arrived first in namjoon's black Silverado 3500HD that he was so proud of

hoseok and jimin came second

yugyeom Jackson and yoongi arrived at the same time

as they got inside they greeted each other

they got in the living room and saw a dying jungkook squirming on the floor while holding his crotch in pain

"what happened to this one," namjoon asked while yugyeom laughed his ass off at the sight in front of him

"Jennie happened" answered tae dramatically kneeling beside kook to check on him

namjoon glanced at Jennie who was cutting cakes

she was just cutting some cakes but her glaring made her 1000% scarier

namjoon gulped nervously regreting making fun of her height he turned around looking for Lisa who was making fun of jungkook with hoseok

he hurried to them

"Lisa please keep an eye on Jennie," he said nervously

" why? what did she do?" she asked confused

"well she still did not do anything big yet except destroy jungkook's genitals but sitting in a room with an angry dwarf holding a knife is not really comforting," he said

lisa and hoseok laughed at him and yugyeom joined them

even yoongi chuckled

he was reading a book Jennie's mother chaelin owned

namjoon was confused at first until he sensed the presence behind him

"fuck..." he said under his breath

"hi namjoonie" Jennie smiled but behind that smile was a murderer about to attempt her crime

2 minutes later namjoon joined jungkook on the floor while the others laughed at them

"your lucky I love you or else you'd be joining them," Jennie said to Lisa who just chuckled and joined jimin on the stool to eat the snacks

"ALRIGHT GUYS LETS GET THE BOXES TO THE APARTMENT AND THEN WE CAN CHILL THERE!! CMON CHOP CHOP" Jennie said clapping her hands

they all went upstairs

lisa and jimin whining like kids about how they don't want to work and how they just want to eat the food

jungkook managing to get up with taehyung's help

and namjoon practically crawling upstairs

they started loading the boxes in the trucks

"Jennie why the fuck do you have so many boxes?!" Jackson complained as he put a box in the trunk of yugyeom's truck

jennie barely moved a box they were ready to protest but she shut them up with the usual

"I'm on my period" which really shut them all up

"oh my god there is like 362 boxes in here" jungkook cried as he collapsed on the grass on their private park

"even taehyung had so many boxes when he moved out" yoongi stated calmly like he wasn't sweating pinballs

"does it run in the fucking family?!" yugyeom complained as he collapsed next to jungkook

"speaking of which why were you here yesterday," Jennie asked her older brother

"dad needed some help with his music" he answered struggling with a huge box

"whats in this shit?" he asked her frustrated

"my panties" she answered boldly

she just loves seeing her friends and family get flustered and embarrassed

it's her way of revenge for teasing her about her height

well...other than kicking them in the balls

taehyung almost dropped the box on his feet while Jennie just smirked and the others laughed

jimin stared at Lisa as she carried 3 boxes at once while he could barely carry one

hoseok saw his reaction and laughed while stroking his hair the couple was very new they got together like 2 weeks ago

"by the way where is your car lis,," tae asked as he put one of the final boxes in yugyeom's truck

lisa's mood drop didn't go unnoticed by any of them

she suddenly frowned as soon as she remembered last night's events

"I forgot to bring it," she said quietly

"how in the heavens did you forget it" yugyeom chuckled awkwardly trying to lift the mood

"I wasn't in my right state of mind when I got kicked out...thank god I had my phone with me" she chuckled bitterly and went inside again to get the rest of the boxes

namjoon followed her to bring more boxes while the rest of them were too shocked to move ar say anything

they just looked at Jennie to explain she just sighed and sat on the truck's opened tailgate

and explained exactly what happened she knew Lisa would find it better if she explained it for her

and Jennie was sure that Lisa trusts these guys so much so she wouldn't hesitate to tell them what happened

besides Lisa was probably too busy crying her heart out in there

buy Jennie wasn't too worried because namjoon was with her

and namjoon was the smartest most rational one in their group so she knew he would take care of it even if Jennie wanted to go there hug Lisa and cry her eyes out with her

she kept her tears at bay and told the guys what happened

meanwhile, namjoon took the boxes from Lisa's arms and put them on the ground behind him he then turned around and pulled her in a bone-crushing crush

and that was all it took for her tears to fall

he whispered calming words in her ear as he stroked her hair

he sees every one of his friends as a brother and a sister he would do anything to help Lisa with her problem

they sat down on Jennie's soon to be old bed

and Lisa explained everything

by the time she finished namjoon was furious he wanted to go there and just beat the living crap out of her ignorant parents... his parents took a little while to adjust to the news of him being gay but they adjusted eventually and his relationship with his parents is better than ever now

he knew Lisa and Bam's parents were assholes they were two over religious strict assholes

that's why he made sure to invite Lisa and bam to every outing party and gathering they had he wanted to get her away from the negativity

namjoon is so thankful that bambam spends the night at Jackson's most of the time and that Lisa stays with Jennie 85% of the time

everyone knew that bam and Jackson are together well... everyone except bam's parents

bambam was still in his first year in college it would be really bad if he got kicked out to

at least Lisa has a degree and a really good chance of working

good paying jobs

after Jennie explained the whole story she wiped her tears and hugged her brother who was leaning on the side of the truck he held her and let her cry softly on his chest

all the guys were upset and quite

some actually shed some tears

because they despised the fact that one of them is going through things that nobody should go through

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE SAME TIME

Rose walked out after she said her goodbyes to joy and nayeon and told Heechul about where she's going

it was 5:00 it will get dark soon so she needed to hurry up and get some money to help her family

she brought her guitar with her and walked aimlessly

she wasn't too worried about getting lost cause she marks some ally ways with her beautiful drawing so they could find the way home

she crossed the streets took some turns and then she saw it

the place she saw Lisa at

she really hoped she'd see her again

"knowing my luck I probably won't" she mumbled quietly to herself

man she was freezing she should have gone early in the afternoon where the sun was stronger and warmer

she really hoped she'd get new gloves for Christmas because her hands were freezing

she hoped they weren't frozen enough to not be able to play her guitar

she was the best at playing it back then

she loved her guitars so much but when she ran away with nothing but a bag of clothes and some food and her phone she really couldn't carry a guitar too

although if she knew she could play guitar for money she would have brought it

she walked until she reached one of her regular spots

it was in front of a small diner owned by a lady and her husband they loved her and they always helped her with everything they could help with

whether it was giving her some warm coffee in the winter days or changing the cardboard she sits on to play her guitar or even giving her some beenies and scarves and gloves

although her glove is worn and barely keeps her hands warm

even with solar knitting it back together more than once

she decided to take advantage of her dying gloves so she cut off the tips of the fingers to be able to play the guitar with them on

she wore the same jacket she wore every time and the same beanie and scarf she was really hungry but she doesn't like to ask for food

mostly because people usually insult her or just ignore her

but there were nice people like ms and Mr and Ms jeon

they were always very nice to her

she finally reached her spot in front of the store

it was covered in snow

so she started pushing and picking the snow up and throwing it to the side

she would have just grabbed the cardboards and shook the snow off of it but it was too heavy for her

luckily there were people walking around some getting off the bus from work some going to ride the bus to go to work

a young girl probably in her teens helped her with the snow she thanked her than the girl went on her way smiling

chae's hands were frozen completely at this point

maybe picking the snow up with her hands wasn't such a good idea

especially with such bad gloves she sat down and started strumming the string she decided to not sing to much today cause her voice will come out shaky most of the time so she settled on strumming the music and when it was particularly more crowded she starts to sing so hopefully they would give their attention to her it worked most of the time

when sundown came she had almost 11000 won not much but could get a lot of them through the night

she put down her guitar and drank the coffee ms jeon

made her when she came back from grocery shopping

she warmed her hands with the coffee shes holding and watched the people come and go until she grabbed her guitar deciding to go home

as soon as she picked it up from the cold floor she

heard that dreaded sound that every guitarist hates

that harsh annoying sound of the guitar strings...........breaking

"nooo...no no no please no," she said mostly to herself as she frantically examined the guitar

she felt her tears brimming her eyes but tried to hold them in she picked up her guitar put it in its bag

stood up and cleaned her clothes from the snow and walked back to her home

she shed a few tears on her way back she couldn't help it

her guitar was the best thing she ever owned she loved it more than anything

heechul and the other guys got it for her after 7 months of saving money

but of course, they got help from their friends at the police station

now Heechul would never ask the guys there for anything never ever

but he asked them to help buy her the guitar that she used to spend hours staring at it in the front of some music instruments shop

it was a white acoustic guitar decorated in roses close to it's edges

it was a Spanish style guitar and she loved it but it was so expensive she always believed that the closest she would get to it would be behind the cold glass

so when she saw the guitar on her bed on the day that marks her third year with them she cried for three hours she hugged all of them including Yixing Chen Suho and the others while crying her eyes out

they helped get it for her after all

but when she got closer to her destination she focused on stopping the tears and wiping them

she didn't want them to see her crying they have seen enough of that already

and she didn't want them to worry about her

but the main reason she didn't want them to see her crying was because if they did they were going to know what happened to the guitar

and if they do that they would be disappointed with her for not being responsible and not taking care of the gift they worked their asses off to get for her

when she got there she wasted no time going to her corner and that didn't go unnoticed by them

heechul motioned jihyo and joy to go check up on her cause chae would always great them with her cute hugs and smiles

but this time she just went straight ahead

because what chae didn't realize was that once she saw Heechul or any of their faces she would break down in tears

so she hurried to her bed and just lit up the fire to warm her self and laid down on the bed trying to take her mind off of her broken guitar strings

soon jihyo sat on her bed and rubbed her back which was facing her

"what happened sweetie," she asked

seulgi asked solar if chae was home solar didn't know because usually she would be home at this time and they didn't get their hugs and kisses so they were worried that she didn't come home

chae always greets them with hugs and kisses

literally always

but they were relieved when Heechul told them that she was in her corner

when they saw jihyo rubbing chaeyoung's back they knew something was off

so they immediately joined jihyo on the bed

solar by chae's head and jihyo by her feet seulgi in the middle

they were all sitting on the edge of the bed

and as soon as she heard her older sister's worried voices she started sobbing

solar hugged the girl who sat up now to her chest

whispering sweet nothings in her ear

seulgi was furious and jihyo's anxiety was eating at her

seulgi stood up and grabbed one of the crowbars in a barrel she pulled dahyun with her to go search for whoever hurt the family's baby chaeng but chae told jihyo to quickly stop them before they did something stupid and that nobody hurt her

and jihyo caught up with them quickly

and then they could hear dahyun's "I'm not letting whoever hurt my sister get away with it like that!!" which got the attention of most of the family members who quickly panicked and ran around frantically some went to ask dahyun what happened (who had absolutely no idea what happened but she heard seulgi's words and went to battle) and some went to check up on chaeyeong

even Heechul came to check on her

when chaeyoung saw the mess she caused she stood up sniffling and told them to calm down

"guys please calm down nobody hurt me it was just..." she told seulgi dahyun Heechul jihyo and solar who were in her so-called room

and they all nodded to encouraged her to say what she was going to say

"I just broke my guitar strings..." she felt even more guilty now and her tears fell down, even more,

she could hear some of the people outside chuckling and some sighing in relief

solar giggled and pulled her into her embrace and chae sobbed into her shoulder

heechul seulgi jihyo and dahyun joined them in the hug

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

half an hour later she was huddled up with tzuyu under a blanket in front of a firepit drinking cocoa that wheein made for them while moonbyul told some jokes to make everyone around the fire laugh and hwasa wiped any tear that fell out of chaeng's eyes

she was crying now for a whole other reason

because after chanyeol's small speech about how she was a responsible girl and that what happened was because of the cold

he assured her that it wasn't her fault by saying that she was amazing for keeping it from breaking for 5 years

so now she was crying because of the guilt she hated the feeling of being a burden but they assured her that it was alright to cry and be sad once in a while

but she already broke the strings to her original guitar and the guitar she got as a gift

her old guitar was hung on her wall because it just can't be played like before

so here she was under a blanket with tzuyu

laughing at moonbyul's jokes

and solar making fun of her girlfriend

wearing wheein's jacket

because wheein insisted that chae's jacket was too wet because of the snow

she told her not to worry and that her girlfriend's jacket could fit both hwasa and her

chanyeol teaching some kids skateboarding because he promised them he would do so

they stayed like that until dinner time at 9:00 PM

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

they finished unloading everything in every room in Jennie's apartment

following Jennie's instructions on every box's location

when they finally finished and collapsed on Jennie's new couches it was 9:00 PM

"you better have some good snacks to pay us for the work we've done," jungkook said as he tried to catch his breath

"well you better have some cash to pay for your sweaty asses ruining my couches," Jennie said looking at him pointedly

he smiled sheepishly

a flying Doritos bag crossed the living room and hit him square in the face but he didn't complain

he loved Doritos

jennie turned around to see hoseok yugyeom and jackson hyping Lisa for her headshot on jungkook

hoseok was lifting jimin on his back while laughing his ass off

jackson was being overdramatic on the floor

and yugyeom was screaming like he just won the lottery and shaking namjoon's shoulders who was facepalming

jennie won't deny it was an impressive shot she was in the open kitchen across the HUGE living room when she threw the chips bag

"good shot lis" she stated as she went to get herself some snacks

everyone grabbed their favorite snacks and settled down in Jennie's theater room

namjoon and yoongi sat by each other to try and not get distracted by the kids throughout the movie

tae and kook ignored everyone's teasing comments as they sat next to each other

jimin and hoseok were in their own world and yugyeom and jackson kept fighting over snacks

jennie sat next to lisa just in case they voted on a horror movie

which appeared to be the case

they watched the whole movie which Jennie considered her biggest accomplishment

because usually Jennie would start tearing up after the second jumpscare and then lisa would change the movie to a comedy

jennie and jimin's screams filled the theater room but thank god they had hoseok and lisa to calm them down

yugyeom and jackson flinched from Jennie and jimin's screams more than the movie's jumpscares

they finished the movie and played some Mario cart with tae and jungkook winning almost every time

the only time they lost was when Lisa broke their endless win series

and got the first place instead of the vkook boys after almost 3 hours of racing

everyone was so dramatic about the win they hugged laughed and hoseok was pretending to shed tears of joy

while jungkook got on his knees and admitted defeat to king namjoon's knight who was suddenly a king in this dramatic play

it was 1 AM so that probably explains the drunk behavior even if they didn't drink much alcohol

the whole scene was hilarious even yoongi was spotted chuckling which made them lose  
their mind, even more.

they spent the night at Jennie's apartment  
in her 45398 guest rooms as jackson said

and she liked that it made her and Lisa warm up to the house faster  
jennie decided to talk to Lisa about going to get her stuff from her parent's house but she wanted Lisa to fall asleep happily

and so she did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {text chat names}
> 
> GUCCIPRINCE is Kim TaeHyung
> 
> JENJEN is Kim Jennie
> 
> FLYING_LISA is Lalisa Manoban
> 
> K.NAMJOON is Kim NamJoon
> 
> BAMBOY is BamBam
> 
> JUNGCOCK is Jeon Jungkook
> 
> YU_GUM is Kim Yugyeom
> 
> JINYONGI is Park Jinyoung
> 
> JB is Im Jaebum
> 
> HOPE is Jung Hoseok
> 
> CHIMCHIM is Park Jimin
> 
> M.YOONGI is Min Yoongi
> 
> MRK is Mark Tuan
> 
> JACKSUN is Jackson Wang
> 
> YONG_J is Choi YoungJae


	4. A Date ?

jennie woke up at 05:00 AM  
she shook Lisa's shoulders gently to wake her up  
jennie wanted them to go get Lisa's stuff before the guys leave her house, besides, they need to get Lisa's cars to Jennie's house.

Lisa buried her head in the pillow even more  
"c'mon Lisa we have to get your stuff," Jennie said slowly  
she was tired too  
"do we have to do that now" Lisa mumbled tiredly into the pillow  
"yeah the guys can help us so we finish quickly," she said trying to comfort Lisa knowing she wouldn't stand to even look at her old house let alone stay in it  
"c'mon we can see bambam too" she added  
lisa sat up looking at the clock and rubbing her eyes  
"I'll go wake the guys up then get ready you go take a shower then come downstairs," she said standing up to leave the room .

jennie barged through the boys' rooms not caring about privacy well... except for jimin and hoseok's room she doesn't want to risk walking into a traumatizing scene so she just knocked and screamed at them to get their asses to the kitchen.

5 minutes later all of them were hanging out in the living room trying to stay awake  
and the grumbles of her annoyed sleepy friends filled the room  
she went to take a shower after strictly explaining how the only people allowed to enter the kitchen are Jackson yoongi and maybe jimin while the others kept namjoon from breaking anything and jungkook from trying to cook anything.

after a little while, Jennie and Lisa came down and sat with the others on the big table  
yoongi and Jackson managed to cook a pretty good breakfast the table had every and anything on it from pancakes to rice cakes eggs and bacon and all types of drinks  
jennie quickly explained to them that they will go to Lisa's house in a bit to move her stuff to here  
the friendly warm atmosphere died down slowly  
and they all nodded murmuring words of agreement  
their grim expressions showed how much they hated going to Lisa's house for that reason  
not because their sick of loading and unloading heavy boxes but because of the fact that their friend needs their help to move her stuff out because her parents are heartless.

after they finished their meal they got ready wore their jackets and got outside in the snow  
jennie soon came out and then they started discussing how to move Lisa's car to Jennie's house.

"jungkook Jackson yugyeom are definitely not driving my cars," Lisa said as she leaned on one of the trucks' front bumper  
"Hmph...i already have my dad's truck to drive," yugyeom said pouting  
"okay so yoongi is driving the Mercedes and jungkook you can tag along with him I trust yoongi to keep your hyped ass down," she said pointing to them .

jungkook was not even bothered by Lisa's mockery as he was already shaking from the excitement Lisa had four cars in total all of which were sports cars.

a white Mercedes AMG GT she got in case she wanted to look a little professional.

and a Mazda RX Vision that her parents got her on her graduation day her dad was a well-known chef who owned 12 very successful restaurants in Seoul and her mother was a well-known director so they always got them what they wanted except for the things bam and Lisa wanted most like love and acceptance.

a black Corvette Stingray 2017 she got before she could even drive.

and a yellow Lamborghini Aventador she got as a gift from Jennie's parents on her 18th birthday.

the cars were so expensive so anyone could understand why she was so strict about who was driving them.

"and I'm driving the Mazda" Lisa said "and since Lisa is an idiot Jackson will ride with me in the Lambo we don't need two idiots in one car" Jennie continuous for her Lisa glared at her for a second after mumbling an agreement.

"and that leaves the Corvette to me and Jiminie , right?" hoseok asked grinning widely, "I'm afraid so yes" Lisa sighed but she trusted hoseok to be responsible even if he was a crackhead  
jimin was giggling happily as he jumped excitedly.

"you two are just going to look at it like it's a date aren't you ?" Jennie chuckled and Lisa sulked even more at her words she loves her cars so much and if anything was to happen to them, she would kill someone everyone knew Lisa was obsessed with cars.

"yup!! I mean you don't always get to ride a stingray" hoseok said to Jennie  
well maybe you do but you get what I'm saying" he added making everyone laugh.

after a little bit of chatter, they got in their cars and drove off  
they left their cars and rode in the trucks and whoever was left out rode in the trunks of the trucks.

soon they arrived at Lisa's parents' huge house  
jennie could see the tension in Lisa's shoulders and so can namjoon  
jennie held her hand to show her that she was there for her and not just her but all of them.

lisa relaxed a bit  
but she was still tense  
the blonde gathered her courage and got out of the car to see the guys already waiting for her their nods assured her that she was going to be okay  
and the fact that her parents can't take her cars from her because the cars were bought and signed in her name so they are her property  
and she is an adult so they can't do shit to her cars.

she went to the tall front door and ringed the bell after a couple of deep breaths.

a minute passed before the door opened to reveal her mother's displeased face.

"you are not welcomed in this household so go take your stuff out of it the maid already packed your shit" her mother spat as if she was grossed out by Lisa  
which angered Jennie and namjoon so much  
the others were angry too but namjoon and Jennie were even angrier as they were standing by Lisa's sides.

after her mother said what she said she walked away and up the stairs to her room probably  
luckily Lisa was prepared for her mother's disgust so she wasn't shocked like 2 days ago.

lisa quickly told Jennie and to lead the others to her room and start with the moving whilst she goes to talk to her little brother who was most likely still sleeping since it was 6:00 AM on a holiday.

she got to her brother's room happy to see her mother's door locked she didn't want her mother to talk to her while she wasn't with the others because she knows for a fact that her mother was holding her tongue back there because of Lisa's friends that stood right behind her.

she opened bam's door swiftly  
she couldn't bring herself to care about knocking when she misses her brother so much  
he jumped startled from the door opening so fast he was sitting on his couch on his phone  
which fell from his hands as soon as he realized who was at his doorway  
he ran to his sister and hugged her crushingly and she did the same.

after five minutes of chatting with him and telling him about everything that happened including the girl she saw the other day, she told him that Jackson and the others were downstairs and bambam's eyes lit up even more.

he pulled her with him as he ran to Lisa's room.

lisa ignored the teeth rotting sweet reunion between bambam and Jackson and focused more on loading the boxes  
jackson and bam excused themselves to go have some alone time, it was pretty obvious they missed each other and because of that they forgave them for not helping them with the boxes, lisa took the big box containing her gaming consoles and video games whilst laughing at Jennie who was struggling with a box labeled clothes, when she stepped on the snow-covered front lawn her eyes locked with someone and she almost dropped the box she's carrying.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chae waved them goodbye as she took her sketchbook that was a gift from kyungsoo and started walking mindlessly but making sure not to leave the area they usually wander around in  
heechul has taken her guitar after promising her that he will take care of it and that he just wants to fix it her guitar was a precious thing to her after all.

he told her that there is no need to work for money today 'just go and have fun' as he said.

so here she sat on the same bench she sang at two days ago she's totally not secretly hoping she'd see that Lisa girl again by going to the same place she met her at.

15 minutes of waiting and sketching the people who walk by made her sigh and stand up to look for another thing to draw  
as she walked on the sidewalk she kept thinking about Lisa her smile her cute bangs her beautiful laugh and her full pink lips that she was attracted to the moment she talked to her  
'aiiishhh snap out of it chaeng! she probably forgot about you and you're here thinking about her' mentally scolded herself  
but she couldn't help think about it because she rarely gets noticed by someone as beautiful as her and frankly she didn't have a lot of things to occupy her mind with.

she didn't realize she walked into the rich block until she looked at the huge houses around her she found her inspiration there so she hurriedly went to look for a bench to sit at and draw  
she was halfway through her drawing when two big loud trucks pulled over in front of the house she was drawing  
she was a little intimidated by the trucks and the guys that jumped out of the trunks and she flinched when a slightly muscular guy looked her way he saw her and smiled in a friendly manner while waving.

"Jackson come and look quickly!!" the other boy who jumped from the trunk with him called  
and this so-called Jackson went to see what the other guy was calling him for.

as she was observing them a couple more people stepped out of the same truck  
a tall guy who rushed to Jackson's side to see what the hype was about a handsome looking man who she was sure she's seen in a commercial or a magazine and two guys who were holding hands jumped down from the other truck's trunk she thought they were a cute couple  
a minute passed and then the other truck's doors opened to reveal the face she's been thinking about a lot lately with another shorter girl and a tall man who was in the driver's seat.

chaeyoung was too happy doing her little happy dance in her mind that she didn't realize Lisa and the other people moved to the front door of the house.

she had to remind herself to not be jealous because of that girl holding Lisa's hands 'she probably doesn't even remember you chaeng' she scolded herself again.

she watched them go in the house after talking to someone inside she couldn't exactly see a thing because of the people blocking the view  
minutes later the door opened again and a bunch of guys stepped out holding big heavy looking boxes  
chae was observing patiently she was waiting for Lisa to step out but a few minutes of waiting later made her sigh and look back to her sketchbook and start sketching Lisa's face all around the  
page.

her head whipped after a minute of sketching to that same beautiful sound that she was sure was Lisa's laugh  
but what she didn't expect was for Lisa to look her right in the eyes.

'oh my god she probably thinks I'm a creep now' chaeyoung panicked mentally  
and she was physically shaking when Lisa crossed the fence's gate smiling at her  
she placed her massive box in one of the trucks and then turned back to lock eyes again with chaeyoung  
and chaeyoung was so nervous that she almost dropped her sketchbook.

in seconds Lisa was looking down at her smiling brightly  
"chaeyoung , right?" Lisa asked as she sat down beside her  
and chae was so happy to hear that voice that she smiled automatically.

but she still didn't respond she was so mesmerized with Lisa in her black hood and black cap she was wearing all black even the sneakers and sweatpants  
rosé was a little embarrassed for wearing the same jacket and the same jeans and the same everything  
"you like to draw?" now that snapped rosé back to reality .

I drew Lisa...

LISA!!

she hugged her sketchbook to her chest as she tried to find an excuse  
that will convince Lisa not to look  
"woah you okay there?" Lisa chuckled.

"umm.. yeah it's just I'm not good and yeah..." rosé explained as she turned the page

"can I see?"

  
"sure" rosé said in a small voice.

she handed Lisa the sketchbook and she wanted to do a happy dance when she saw how Lisa was astonished by her illustrations  
Lisa looked at her silently asking for permission to scroll through the book.

rosé nodded slightly luckily Lisa was at the farthest page from the Lisa sketches page so hopefully, rosé would come up with an excuse to stop her by the time she finished the book.

her sketchbook has a few untouched pages left she was a little worried about finishing it  
she doesn't want to be a bigger burden on Heechul and the others  
him promising to fix her guitar strings was already enough.

lisa kept praising every sketch she saw  
and that got rosé to be overwhelmed by happiness  
she loved when people complimented her works  
and for it to come from Lisa it just tripled the delight chae feels.

noticing that Lisa was close to that last page she stopped Lisa standing up and saying she had to go home  
Lisa stood up with her and handed the book back trying to ignore Jennie and Jackson who were giggling at them and pushing each other quickly and lightly  
before you go can you maybe like give me your number I'd really like to get to know you better" Lisa grinned sheepishly.

rosé pouted as she looked at her  
"I'd love to give it to you if I had one" rosé explained why while still pouting  
she told her about the rushing woman who pushed her on the sidewalk which resulted in chae breaking her phone a year ago  
"wait you don't have a phone," Lisa asked her confusion obvious on her face  
Rosé nodded shyly.

lisa seemed lost in her thoughts for a while until she smiled at rosé again  
"can you meet me at.......do you like McDonald's or maybe subway or KFC?..." Lisa asked "what else is there??..." the blonde mumbled to herself,  
"the one on the other side of the bridge??" rosé questioned  
"yeah that one" Lisa answered  
"yeah, I can go there, tomorrow?" rosé loved how Lisa's face lit up when she said those words  
Lisa nodded eagerly which made rosé smile even more.

as rosé was holding her sketchbook tightly to her chest to stop the butterflies in her stomach Lisa noticed rosé's hands were a little red from the cold and her wool fingerless gloves were worn out and she was drawing earlier so she didn't warm them up in her pockets  
while Lisa, on the other hand, wore expensive wool padded dark brown leather gloves........Lisa felt really bad...really really bad.

after a few seconds of silence, Lisa raised her hands and took the sketchbook from rosé shivering hands  
she put it down on the bench from before  
and then she slowly took off her gloves giggling at chaeyoung's perplexed expression, she handed the gloves to rosé who just stared at them  
a moment later she realized what Lisa was doing so she waved her hands frantically telling Lisa that she's okay and saying something about how she already has done enough but Lisa wasn't having any of it.

she grabbed rosé's hands put the gloves in her hands and closed her fists smiling at her, "it's ok... you need it more..." she said softly  
"thanks..." rosé said in a small voice and her blush was obviously not from the cold.

moments later she lunged her small body at Lisa and hugged her tightly  
trying to convey how thankful she was.

Lisa wrapped her arms around her waist and held her close  
chuckling at rosé's adorableness.

chaeyoung soon pulled away still smiling brightly at Lisa  
"see you tomorrow then?"  
"yes, of course, does 4 pm work for you?" Lisa asked  
rosé nodded happily humming an agreement  
lisa got back inside the fence waving at rosé who was almost skipping in her walk from joy.

an hour of Jennie teasing her later they loaded everything into the trucks so namjoon and yugyeom went on their ways to Jennie's place.

while Lisa led the others to the underground parking lots  
she gave each one of the chosen drivers the keys after a lecture about how she will penetrate them if anything happened to her car except Jennie because she knows Jennie can handle cars like hers but she still threatened Jennie if she teased her again.

jennie didn't listen and just kept on teasing her  
"you will regret it" Lisa smirked  
"I'm terrified," Jennie said sarcastically but deep down she was actually a little scared.

yoongi got in the Mercedes after jungkook who was looking around amazed like a kid in Disney land  
Lisa got into her Mazda and started the engine  
hoseok opened the door while bowing in the most extra way possible for jimin who was giggling the whole time.

and jennie pulled Jackson to the yellow Lambo telling him not to touch  
anything or she will kick him out on the road she didn't want to face the wrath of an angry Lisa.

they said their goodbyes to bambam, and drove out of the place one after the other and everyone who was on the road or the sidewalk stopped to look  
sure there were some rich people in this neighborhood but it's not every day you see four sports cars passing by behind each other it was like a parade to most people.

soon enough they arrived at the house and the guys excused themselves because most of them had things to do and the others were tired as shit.

jennie and Lisa started unpacking Lisa's stuff in her room that she shares with Jennie .

luckily Jennie's room was very huge and her closet was something else  
jennie got a call from her mother talking to her about everything and anything  
which reminded Lisa about her revenge on Jennie  
she excused herself from the room saying she's going to get some pringles downstairs.

little did Jennie know Lisa was making a call in the kitchen.

\------------------------------------

"what took you so long," Lisa finally came back with the Pringles  
"Oh nothing just made some calls... arranged a date, you know, the usual" Lisa said smirking, casually laying on the bed she was watching Jennie who had her back towards Lisa as she inspected a weird comic book Lisa owned  
"oooooh, a date? you asked her out?? you still didn't tell me her name by the way" Jennie said not really thinking much about Lisa's words, she was happy Lisa got a date but the sci-fi comic book in her hand was more intriguing than anything.

"her name is Kim Jisoo and your the one who's going on a date with her" Lisa said munching at her chips holding her laugh when she saw  
Jennie's back stiffen and her hands freeze mid page turn.

she couldn't keep holding it in when Jennie slowly turned around looking like she saw a ghost, "your joking right?" Jennie asked when she saw Lisa laughing like crazy.

lisa wiped her tears  
"Nope," she said popping the P  
jennie stared at her emotionless until a second later she jumped on the bed and on Lisa, she started choking Lisa she screamed at her and Lisa was too busy laughing to even try and push her off of her...

half an hour later Jennie was still in denial she wanted to destroy Lisa for setting her up on a date with her crush without her consent  
lisa made her a meal just to calm her panicked ass own.

she told jisoo that Jennie was maybe a little interested in jisoo and that maybe the two should go on a date  
jisoo chuckled and said she might be interested in Jennie herself  
which made Lisa more eager for Jennie and jisoo's date.

she brought Jennie her food Jennie was wrapped in a blanket on the couch watching some Netflix shows  
she was ignoring Lisa.

the blonde sat down beside her and handed Jennie her sandwich  
who just started eating without a word.

a few seconds passed.

"your welcome" Lisa said sarcastically.

jennie sighed  
she put her sandwich down  
and wrapped Lisa's arms around herself and buried her face in Lisa's chest.

"I'm nervous Lisa and I still hate you" Jennie mumbled into her shirt  
"I know but she said she was interested in you too" Lisa chuckled  
"there's no reason for you to be nervous" she continued.

jennie just sighed loudly and moved off of Lisa, continuing to eat her sandwich, she grabbed Lisa's hands and tried to pull her up  
"c'mon let's just go to sleep".

jennie had a hard time falling asleep out of nervousness, Lisa rubbed her back which drastically helped her in sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gang's jobs are :
> 
> taehyung is a fashion designer and sometimes a model with his sister
> 
> jennie is a model and a dancer
> 
> lisa is a choreographer and a dancer
> 
> namjoon is a book author 
> 
> bambam is a college student
> 
> jungkook is a trainee
> 
> yugyeom is a dancer
> 
> jinyoung is a songwriter and a music composer
> 
> hoseok is a choreographer
> 
> jimin is a choreographer
> 
> yoongi is a book author
> 
> jaebum is a chef in training
> 
> mark is a rookie basketball player
> 
> jackson is also a rookie basketball player
> 
> youngjae is a model


	5. Yes A Date

Lisa left the shop holding her bags  
she was at an electronics store the blonde bought Chaeyoung a phone an expensive one at that  
her job provided her with a good salary, and besides, she lived with Jennie so she didn't have to worry much about money Jennie would never ask her to pay for anything because she didn't really need financial help.

she rode her Lambo back home all the while thinking about rosé  
she's seeing her in three hours her plan consists of:

one, give rosé the phone.  
two, take her for a nice dinner.  
and, finally, make sure she has fun.

she didn't know why but she felt the urge to help her and her family.

* * *

"LISA!! I need help with my outfit!!" Jennie screamed at the top of her lungs  
Lisa was getting ready herself and she almost fell from the sound  
she was mostly ready but she has to put on some final touches.

  
jennie holding her head between her palms looking stressed on the bed was quite a funny picture.

Lisa tried to calm her down telling her she has no reason to worry and she always looks the loveliest in the room  
Jennie was panicking, really hard.

"Lisa should I wear the Gucci hoodie with the denim jacket and the Versace bottoms ? or should I just drop the bran- oh my god Lisa I hate you!" she collapsed on her bed frustrated "I don't wanna look like a rich bitch".

"that's a good choice, don't forget the Gucci sneakers and gloves, and no you won't look bitchy, you're the sweetest girl ever" Lisa rubbed her back "you know I'm too much of a fool to help you even when you're sick" she got up from the bed and out the room, she's going to meet rosé in thirty minutes .

'i better get going'.

* * *

10 minutes later she was standing in front of a couple of restaurants waiting for rosé to come, she wished rosé would hurry up 

because the urge to light up a cigarette was becoming overwhelming, she doesn't like her habit but she can't help it, she resorted to smoking when Jennie so very rarely couldn't be there for Lisa.

jennie doesn't know about it.

Lisa is afraid Jennie well be disappointed in her, she understands that she's making it worse the more time passes with her not knowing but it was hard for her to tell about that.

"Hey" said a voice cheerfully, 'thank god' Lisa thought as she turned to face the girl behind her "hi there" Lisa grinned at the bright girl  
"wanna go to one of the restaurants behind us or how about we go somewhere better?" Lisa looked around "anywhere is fine" rosé beamed  
"I'd rather take you somewhere better than here" Lisa extended her arm for the other girl to hold who didn't hesitate to do so.

Lisa led her to her Mercedes, it was the least flashy ride she owned, "what-what?! Lisa, I can't ride in that" rosé said when Lisa opened the door for her  
"why?" said a very confused Lisa " I promise I'm not a killer"  
"I-it's just too much for m- wait what?" Lisa's hand on the small of her back made her forget what she's saying, she looked into Lisa's brown eyes  
Lisa nodded her head towards the car smiling, which convinced rosé to get in the car.

Lisa had a hard time keeping her eyes on the road she couldn't help it  
rosé was adorable looking at the interior like it's the most fascinating thing  
she couldn't help the smug smirk that sat on her face, she wasn't perfect she had her arrogant moments, but she always tried being as humble as she could.

the very fancy looking restaurant got rosé uncomfortable, Lisa was parking the car, rosé was staring at the building quite unsure about eating there.

"Lisa can we go somewhere else please?" she held Lisa's arm  
"you sure?" Lisa noticed Chaeyoung trying to cover her face with her hair as if she was embarrassed which shocked Lisa since she never wanted Chaeyoung to feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I just...I just feel even more like an outcast there" she said shyly  
"your not an outcast Chae you're probably even better than everyone in that place"Chae smiled, a moment of silence followed "but if you feel uncomfortable there we can go somewhere else" Lisa smiled reassuringly  
and Chae's whole face lit up.

Lisa was driving back to the restaurants from before, when they arrived Lisa told Chaeyoung to wait in the car then hurriedly jumped out of the car and jogged her way to rosé's side, she opened her door grinning at rosé, rosé felt like her face is burning.

they walked inside the restaurant, sat down, and Lisa basically ordered everything on the menu for her, and her family, she wanted to assist them in any way she could.

Lisa decided to give rosé the phone after they ate, so they chatted about everything and anything from Lisa and her brother [not really going into the upsetting details] to rosé's graffiti in ally ways "wait you drew those?!" Lisa asked enthusiastically, as they ate their meals.

* * *

Jennie gave herself a billion pep talks today, pep talks about how she should be more talkative confident and charismatic around Jisoo to keep her interested (that is if Lisa is telling the truth about that).

she was sitting in a cozy coffee shop that is in kimlee industries property  
so no one bothers them with cameras.

she was pulled out of her daydream when a very good-looking woman sat in front of her, and it was none other then Jisoo  
Jennie forgot about every pep talk she said to herself in the mirror  
when she saw the angel in front of her.

"H-hi" Jennie mustered a nervous smile  
"hey cutie" Jisoo smiled back  
her grey cashmere pea coat the black turtleneck made her a thousand times prettier.  
"did you order?" Jisoo asked looking at the menu, Jennie shook her head  
"well c'mon let order some food and have fun" Jisoo poked Jennie's cheeks  
making Jennie's blush more prominent, they ate their food and actually conversed "so I heard you might be interested in me" Jennie had no idea where the confidence came from and even Jisoo was shocked, she got used to the shy Jennie, not the bold Jennie, but she liked it, she liked the assured Jennie that she's been told about in high school but never got to see, she only saw the fumbling blushing mess whenever she talked to her back then, which finally made sense to Jisoo, Jennie probably had a crush on her back then, Jennie was very cute in Jisoo's opinion.

"so how about we go see a movie, my possible love interest" Jennie laughed at Jisoo's comment, she was all giddy inside being called that by Jisoo, they left the coffee to go to the movies.

"wanna walk there?" Jennie asked  
"if you want to"  
"do we have tickets for that?"  
"yeah don't worry about it" Jisoo smiled softly.

the walk to the movie theaters wasn't that far Jisoo told Jennie about the movie, "I know you don't like horror so I chose a horror movie" Jisoo smirked  
"what?! no~" Jennie whined as they crossed the road, her whining stopped when Jisoo held her hand.  
after a minute of walking silently, Jennie opened her mouth,  
"did you choose it cause you want me to cling to you?"  
"yup!" Jisoo answered cheerfully popping the P  
jennie chuckled at her honesty " I'm not going to".

She was mistaken...

* * *

"...and because of my cleverness, Jennie is on a date with her crush" Lisa boasted as rosé laughed.

"and she almost killed me for it instead of being thankful can you believe that!?" she continued just because she liked the sound of rosé's laugh, and rosé laughed even more "but you can't expect her to not be nervous"  
"Yeah, but why strangle me" Lisa chuckled, rosé ate her fries happily gazing at Lisa who was asking the waitress for takeout.

"c'mon we have to get you home it's a little late" Lisa extended her hand for rosé to take as the waitress took their food and started packing it, Lisa paid for their meals and took the bags in her right hand as the left was holding Chae's making the older blush harder.

they left the restaurant and Lisa opened the door for rosé who is blushing madly looking around the car to try and hide her blush from Lisa, she hid nothing though.

Lisa quickly put the bags in the trunk and made her way to the driver’s seat.

it was currently 8:30 PM but before Lisa started driving she opened the armrest and pulled out a bag. she gave it to rosé with a smile encouraging her to open it.

rosé looked at her skeptically squinting her eyes at Lisa trying to figure out what's inside and why would she give it to her.

lisa's smile turned into a chuckle "c'mon open it"  
she was excited to see rosé's reaction, her upper body was turned to observe rosé's expression.

rosé slowly opened the bag she froze when she saw the box, "it-...is that real?" rosé turned her face towards Lisa, "of course it is" Lisa laughed,   
rosé seemed in disbelief she pulled the box out studying it.

"I promise, it's no joke" Lisa set her hand on rosé's arm a small grin grazing her lips "cause you know... how can I have your number if you don't have one" Lisa grinned sheepishly "but Lisa I can’t... I can't take this".

and one-moment rosé was looking at her, her face emotionless and the next moment she was in Lisa's arms hugging her and crying quietly.

Lisa was shocked, to say the least, but she regained her senses and held the small figure in her embrace chuckling.

after a few minutes, rosé's sobs turned into small sniffles, Lisa pulled away slowly a gentle smile on her face as she rubbed rosé's arms to stop her tears.

rosé looked into her eyes confusion written all over her face "but..why me?"  
"because you deserve it" Lisa said like it's the most obvious thing ever  
"But you don't know me" rosé looked down feeling guilty, she didn't want Lisa to think she was taking advantage of her.

"I want to know you...and besides anyone can tell you deserve everything nice cause you are the sweetest" Lisa smiled at her  
"now come on wipe those tears and let's take you home".

* * *

Jisoo stepped out into the cold night air stretching her arms while listening to Jennie talk about the movie but she didn't really pay attention to it.

she was looking at Jennie most of the time  
"I never thought I'd like a horror movie ever!" she happily jumps her way to Jisoo's side.

"You liked it?" Jisoo smiled at her, Jennie nodded linking her arm with Jisoo, "it's getting late let's go" Jisoo smiled at Jennie's cute antics.

* * *


	6. Gimme One

  
"right under that bridge" Rosé pointed  
"how do you guys handle the cold" Lisa asked when she saw the open entryway, "well...burn barrels help with the heating"  
"aren't the police going to tell the... bosses...or who ever's in charge"  
"well no cause they know about us and they actually help us a lot" Rosé beamed earning a hmm from Lisa.  
  
"they even bring us gifts on Christmas like my guitar and the sketchbook" she gushed about them passionately making Lisa chuckle at her cuteness  
"Chanyeol's crush Baekhyun, bought me this jacket" she obviously loves them so much.

they soon arrived in front of their so-called shelter, not one of them moving to get out of the car, "c'mon let's get the food out" Lisa nudged Rosé's shoulder.

she moved to open the door but Chae's hand stopped her and she turned back around smiling in question, rosé's body was turned towards her  
"I just..i just really want to thank you f-for everything...you don't know how much you helped us... I really want to repay you somehow," rosé said the last part in a sad whisper.

"well, you can though..." Lisa grinned mischievously, Rosé's eyes seemed to light up when she said that.

"how?!"

Lisa turned her head a bit giving Chae her cheek and pointed to it.

"Gimme a kiss"

Chae blushed madly looking down at her hands over the armrest between them, Lisa giggled and moved to get out and Rosé was a little disappointed with it being a joke but she stepped out when Lisa opened the door for her.

they moved to the back of the car and Lisa was soon opening the trunk  
"I'm still waiting for my kiss you know," Lisa said jokingly while pulling out the food bags.

as she reached for the last bag the feeling of soft plump lips on her cheek made her freeze in her tracks, but those lips were gone just as soon as they touched her cheek.

after the pleasant feeling disappeared she slowly turned her face towards the blushing girl beside her.

to say Lisa was shocked was an understatement, she didn't think Chaeyoung would actually do it and even Chaeyoung didn't know what has gotten into her to be this brave, and if Lisa didn't care about her image she would be screaming but instead, she just stopped functioning.

Lisa giggled at rosé after realizing Rosé was just as much of a blushing mess as her, "not one word Lisa..." Rosé warned her, sensing her incoming teasing, but she was merciful enough to just let it go and not embarrass rosé anymore.

Lisa walked her to the entrance and after shy goodbyes, Lisa was on her way back home.

* * *

jennie was very happy about the date, waiting for Lisa to get back home to fry her brain with every detail about her date with Jisoo.

she couldn't help it, they joked and talked during the car ride, she felt at ease with Jisoo, which Jennie didn't think she'd ever feel with Jisoo; her crush on her was just too strong.

after Jisoo dropped her off she quickly jumped on the couch and called Lisa  
who didn't answer, so she settled on waiting for Lisa to come home.

  
when Lisa came back she was also hyperactive they talked each other's ears off about their day.

when they calmed down they watched a movie, Lisa played some overwatch with Jackson Yugyeom and Jungkook, and Jennie did some online shopping.  
they settled into bed at half past two in the morning.

* * *

when Chaeyoung stepped foot inside she was welcomed by her family like usual, receiving the love she treasures every time, they were curious about the bags in her hands and she told them someone gave them to her, solar was suspicious at first, someone giving you bags of food for no reason, that never happened to them, sometimes they get some meals but they were never enough, and they didn't have the heart to ask for more meals for the rest of the people, but she dropped the questioning thoughts when she saw the small smile on Chae's face.

Chanyeol pulled Rosé to their kitchen area, they call it kitchen but its more of an area with food storages and some old grills and pots.

"are you okay?" he held her shoulders.  
"what do you mean?".  
"I saw you leave that expensive car did some rich prick force himself on you? please tell me he didn't make you do something horrible for food" he was obviously very worried and kind of panicking, she looked him in the eyes, an assuring smile on her face, "I promise you, I'm okay".

he seemed a little more at ease with her statement but he was still anxious, 'if something happened to her she wouldn't tell you just like that, you idiot' he thought.

after pestering her about her well-being she told him about Lisa, showed him the phone Lisa gave her, and as she gushed and babbled about Lisa, his bothered frown turned to a soft happy gaze.


	7. Snow Balls And Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (IMPORTANT)
> 
> as you all may have heard Jennie and kai are dating, I'm not gonna lie and say that I like them as a couple, I don't like them as a couple, and that's because I simply don't ship them, but that doesn't mean I will spread hate about them or abandon BP , I will always support Jennie no matter what, if my baby is happy then thank god, and I won't stop writing my story and my upcoming stories, I know a lot of Jensoo authors are discontinuing their stories but I think it's stupid to do that, shipping is fine as long as we don't annoy them with it, we're just in our own little world with our own little stories and that is completely fine, if you don't get that then that's your problem and if you refuse that then that's your choice, but I will try to make up for all the discontinued stories, I have many MANY Chaelisa and Jensoo stories planned so don't worry about that, I just hope I can write them in the best way possible. and i will still hang on to the hope the Jensoo might oneday be real. now that that's out of the way...do you want me to write the next stories as im writing this one? or do you want me to write them after i finish this one?

"Hey, Lisa hurry up!!"  
"I'm coming!" Lisa almost tumbled down the stairs  
grabbing her jacket she hurried out the door.

they quickly made their way to the dance studio, which was in the same neighborhood as Lisa's old house, they ran inside greeting anyone they came across, "where were you guys!?" Hoseok turned to them as soon as they entered the room as if he sensed them.

"sorry, we overslept," Lisa said hurriedly as she took off her jacket, getting ready to start choreographing, "we!? YOU overslept!" Jennie snapped at her.

soon enough the dancers gathered behind her to start the dance, Jennie and Hoseok stopped their conversation and took their places.

"Alright guys, I need to pick up Chim, see you tomorrow don't be late!".

"we won't be, Hobi!" they both shouted.

hours later they were on their way home with Jennie driving the car instead of Lisa who was too busy texting.

FLYING_LISA: hey chaeng hows the new phone :)

FLYING_LISA: u mind me calling you chaeng rite??

CHAEYOUNG: oh hi Lisa! I'm sorry I didn't reply early, and of course, I don't mind :D

CHAEYOUNG: and I love the phone so much thank youuuu!!! ^-^

FLYING_LISA: it's fiiiiiiiiiiinnne ;D

  
Seulgi noticed Chaeyoung texting on her new phone that she got from her mysterious friend, everyone knows chaeng is a very smiley girl, but she's been smiling, even more, these past few days.

Chae turned a bit when Seulgi leaned in to see who she's talking to, she glared at Seulgi, but the latter always finds it adorable.

FLYING_LISA: watchu doing rite now?

CHAEYOUNG: right*

FLYING_LISA: don't be a Namjoon -_-

CHAEYOUNG: lol, a what who?

FLYING_LISA: he's a friend of mine I will get you to meet my friends sometime

FLYING_LISA: is that ok???

CHAEYOUNG: yeah sure!! ^-^

CHAEYOUNG: and to answer your question, me and seulgi are on our way to the grocery store :)

FLYING_LISA: oooooh can I come???

CHAEYOUNG: of course you can !!

FLYING_LISA: good cuz I'm literally one block away

  
"JENJENJEN stop there"  
"WHAT WHY?"  
"I'm going with change, come with us"  
she jumped out of the car before the smirk made its way to Jennie's face, she heard about this Chae girl Lisa has been rambling about for the past days, she sounded like an actual goddess from Lisa's words, Jennie parked the car and followed after the energetic girl.

Lisa ran on the sidewalk by the park, turned a corner, and then she saw the tall figure, the cute girl with the cotton chubby cheeks, her nose and cheeks pink from the cold, standing next to a good-looking shorter girl.

"Hi, Lisa!" Seulgi noticed the plastered grin on Chaeyoung's face grow bigger, she found it cute that Chaeyoung instantly smiled when talking about this Lisa girl, who's hugging Chaeyoung tightly, both of them giggling like children.

Seulgi extended her arm and Lisa took it smiling brightly,  
"Hello, I'm Lisa, nice to meet you," she said, arms still around Chae, while the latter snuggles her face in Lisa's neck taking a deep breath, finding her sweet smell comforting, she always felt safe with Lisa.

"Seulgi, likewise" she smiled to the girl who's responsible for their baby Chaeng's happiness these past few days.

jennie arrived with a smile on her face, obviously from witnessing the affectionate exchange between Lisa and a girl she guessed was Chae.

"Hello, I'm Jennie, Lisa's friend"

Chae pulled away, introducing herself to Jennie, who found the girl delightful, with her chubby cheeks and bright smile.  
now realizing why Lisa was so into this girl, she nudged her smirking evilly, to which Lisa glared at then turned back to Chae quickly.

and Jennie shook the other girl's hand "hi I'm Seulgi, Chae's sister".

"c'mon, Lisa let's go" Chaeyoung pulled Lisa's arm, a skip in her step, Chaeyoung feels all giggly when she's close to Lisa and Lisa does too.

Seulgi struggled to catch up to the children, and Jennie was tired from all the dancing they did today, so they just gave up, and walked at their own pace, chatting about everything, but making sure the children don't leave their sight.

"what are we buying Chaeng"  
"just some normal needs like toilet paper, cereals, lightbulbs and matches, toothpaste...you know just necessities" her eyes skimmed over the endless aisles finding the cereals section, they hurried there with Chae leading the way, and Lisa was happy to follow.

"what do you think I should get"

"get whatever you want, I'll pay!" she answered cheerfully

Chae turned and looked Lisa in the eyes sternly "No Lisa, you're not paying for anything"

she quickly grabbed two cereal boxes and headed to the next aisle before Lisa can protest.

the other two girls saw how rosé kind of snapped at Lisa then stormed off.

"she doesn't like feeling helpless" Seulgi told the pouting girl, "one of her biggest fears is being a burden", "c'mon lets follow her," Jennie told the girls.

they all made their way to stand beside rosé, whose eyes were scanning the racks looking for the cheapest light bulbs, Seulgi was making suggestions here in there and Jennie just chimed in with a word or two, while Lisa on the other hand...

she was staring at the cutie beside her, Lisa's gaze went from her sparkling eyes to her plump kissable lips, she studied her facial expressions, how she frowned when she found a good product that was out of her price range, and how she beamed when she saw the fluffy stuffed toys, Lisa made a mental note to buy her every stuffed toy in existence.

the light jab at her ribs pulled her back to real life, she turned her head to see a smirking Jennie wiggling her eyebrows "take a picture it'll last longer"  
Lisa rolled her eyes at the shorter girl and rosé to blush unbeknownst to the bickering two beside her.

"so when's the wedding you two?" she proceeded to tease them more receiving a more permanent blush from rosé and a harder glare from Lisa but soon enough she smirked, "you really wanna play this game?"

jennie just shrugged and walked away, a smug smile still on her face as she made her way to Seulgi, "sorry about her..." Lisa turned to chae slowly.

"it's fine, don't worry" rosé smiled at her which was a little shocking to Lisa but she just followed rosé to the other aisle.

rosé was too distracted to notice Lisa on her phone, she only noticed when she asked Lisa about her opinion on something and didn't receive an answer.

she waved her hand in front of Lisa's face "hey Lisa!"

"huh" rosé chuckled at her perplexed expression "oh I'm just texting Jisoo"  
her and Jisoo have gotten closer since Lisa arranged a date for her with Jennie.

"who's Jisoo"

"she's an old high school classmate- well not really a classmate since she's older"

"oh..." Lisa sensed the other's discomfort...was she...  
"she's Jennie's'' crush, the one I told you about, so I'm calling her over to watch Jennie's pride crumble" an evil grin made its way onto her face.

"Oh!" rosé beamed laughing a little

K.CHICHU: gimme ten minutes :D

  
"she's coming" her grin widened "good thing she also likes seeing Jennie flustered"

  
"Oh Jennie~" Lisa sang making her way over towards the two older girls "how about we go outside" Lisa put her hand around Jennie " yeah, get some fresh air" rosé pulled Seulgi towards the gate leaving her shopping basket in the hands of a nice old lady, eager to see the older girl flustered, she didn't think Jennie could get flustered considering she looked way too cool for that, but she trusts Lisa's words".

"c'mon unnies, just some fresh air, please~." with Chae's plea they were out the door faster than light.

Chae left her shopping cart with a sweet old lady who was more than happy to help her.

the breeze was a little cold for them but Lisa's gloves warmed Chae's hands and the thought of her wearing Lisa's gloves warmed her heart, Lisa was playing in the snow, until she started following Jennie with a snowball in hand.

they spent almost five minutes just bickering, with snowballs flying through the air, Seulgi was laughing hysterically watching them, she can tell that Jennie and Lisa are very close to each other, while Chae stuck to giggling quietly every time Jennie gave Lisa a handful to the face while Lisa pouts at Rosé every time she catches her giggling about her misery.

and quickly enough a car was parking in the parking lots.

and as soon as Lisa saw the familiar straight black hair in the passenger's seat a smirk made it's way to her face, she checked her phone finding a text from Jisoo.

K.CHICHU: we're close :D

Lisa hurriedly ran to their direction and greeted Jisoo with a hug, Jennie was busy laughing with rosé to notice Jisoo walking up to them with Lisa beside her.

Jisoo walked up to Jennie, who had her back towards Jisoo and tapped the latter's shoulder.

"Hmm?" the younger turned around curiously "oh"

"hi, Jennie"

Jennie's eyes went wide with shock "OH, Jisoo! hey, oh my god, what are you doing here?!" to say Jennie was flustered would be an understatement in rosé's eyes, Jennie was beyond flustered, she was barely able to form words.

"see? I told you" Lisa was grinning wide since rosé didn't believe the collected Jennie can become a blushing mess, rosé just nodded, a giggle coming out of her throat.

but she quickly felt guilty when she realized Jennie was embarrassed about meeting her crush wearing sweats and soaked in sweat "oh my god! I just came from the studio, why didn't you tell me you were coming so I could dress better" she wanted Jisoo to always see her in her best state, and all of them can feel her distress, and Lisa was in hysterics.

seeing Jennie glaring at Lisa was making rosé guilty, it was in her nature to be kind to others, so she quickly interfered "Hi, my name is Chaeyoung, but you can call me rosé, it's nice to meet you" she said cheerfully in order to give Jennie some time to fix herself.

she knew she did the right thing when she saw Jennie's appreciative gaze, while Lisa, on the other hand, earned a smack on the head.

she chatted with Jisoo to give Jennie some time to fix herself and to know the older girl better, she found Jisoo very interesting, to say the least, "oh wow! you're the heiress of Kimlee Industries?!" Jisoo nodded giggling at the cute girl's fascinated expression "well yeah...since Joohyun nor jin want to" rosé tilted her head a confused pout on her face "my older sister-" she pointed at the shorter girl who came with Jisoo and who was laughing with Seulgi at the moment "-and my older brother"

irene introduced herself to the girls after Jennie came back looking better than before, she had the snow out of her hair, and her hair wasn't messy anymore.

Seulgi decided to leave Rosé to have fun with the four girls while she continues shopping, Rosé was shining with happiness because of that, she wanted to spend more time with the girls, especially Lisa.

"Alright, be careful, here take my beenie--" Seulgi hands her the beenie,  
"--and be back here when I give you a call, okay sweetie?" Rosé nods briskly, smiling like a child.

Seulgi pinches her cheeks gently, kissing them softly, then she hurries back to the store.

"Alright, chu, I'll see you in a couple of hours" Irene kisses the side of Jisoo's head, who just nodded distractedly, too busy watching Jennie trying to reach for her beanie.

Lisa snatched Jennie's beanie from her head when she was walking towards Jisoo, the short girl was standing on her tippy-toes trying to get it back from Lisa, "Lisa, stop being mean!" Rosé hits her arm making Lisa surrender and give Jennie her beenie back.

"Did you just hit me?" Lisa smirks evilly at the shorter girl.

"what're you gonna do about it?" she rivals her smirk.

Mirth dancing in their eyes and their grins wider than ever, they start chasing each other with snowballs in their hands, their laughter filling the cold night air.

Jennie and Jisoo watch them happily"c'mon Jisoo, let's go to that café" Jennie chuckles when Lisa tackles Rosé to the ground and starts tickling her mercilessly, Rosé tries to escape but Lisa is way stronger than her.

"don't be too rough kids" Jisoo laughs as she opens the door for Jennie, they enter the coffee shop and wipe their feet on the rug.

the coffee shop wasn't too small but it wasn't too big either, it's brick and wooden walls were illuminated by dim yellow lights that were easy on the eye, which gave the place a warm atmosphere, it wasn't that crowded either, and the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the air making the coffee shop feel even cozier.

Jisoo pulled Jennie to one of the booths beside the windows, they sit in front of each other, Jennie shyly staring at her hands while Jisoo stuck to looking at the art pieces on the walls, a smile gracing her face because of Jennie's bashfulness.

Jisoo leaned forward a grin still plastered on her face " so..." Jennie raises her head to look at the older girl "you're ador--"

"are you ready to order ladies?" the waiter interrupts with a friendly smile,  
Jisoo was a little annoyed by the disturbance but she quickly gave him a smile and told him what she'd like to have.

"and what would the other young lady like?" he turned his smile towards Jennie who wasn't even paying attention, too busy admiring Jisoo's face.

Jisoo snapped her fingers in front of her face barely able to hold her giggle, while the waiter was chuckling quietly as to not embarrass the girl, "so what can I get you miss?".  
"oh just a hot chocolate, thank you" she looked down timidly  
the waiter smiled at them in a friendly manner then turned away after putting the small notebook in his pocket.

"as I was saying...you're adorable" Jennie blushed, even more, she hid her head in her arms on the table, peeking every now and then to look at Jisoo with one eye.

"remember that girl-- uh...what's her name?..." Jisoo closed her eyes in thought "who"Jennie is glad Jisoo changed the subject "who?" she tilted her head confused as to what Jisoo is talking about  
"uh......Eunji!" she exclaimed opening her eyes abruptly.

"oh yeah I didn't really talk to her that much"  
"yeah she was always with her group, but sometimes she'd stay with us  
anyway, she contacted me recently"

"oh...really?" Jennie was a little jealous but tried hiding her feelings behind a smile, but Jisoo saw behind it, so she smiled softly at the pouting girl and put her hand gently atop Jennie's.

"she asked if we could meet up and catch up but I don't think I'll be taking her up on that, I'm too busy" she smiled reassuringly, silently telling Jennie not to worry.

her tense shoulders visibly relaxed, her hands stopped fiddling and a small smile made its way to her face, she was soothed to know that Jisoo wouldn't be seeing anyone else the way she wants Jisoo to see her any time soon.

their attention was caught by the sound of Lisa's boisterous laugh, they turned their gaze to the large window at their side.

Lisa was being crushed in the snow with a couple of children atop her back, chae was the one giving the children the orders, they were helping her defeat Lisa who was dominating Rosé in their Snowball War before.

The two girls laughed at the Maknae's struggle and motioned for Rosé to join them in the café when she saw them.

Rosé left Lisa to roll around in the snow playing with those kids and hurried towards the entrance with a skip in her step, the warmth of the café washed over her and she hugged her herself for more warmth, she rushed to them and sat beside Jennie with a joyful grin " Hi".

"hey" Jennie giggled and turned back to look at Lisa and Jisoo smiled but her smile turned to a frown when she noticed Rosé's more than usual reddened nose and cheeks "you must be freezing," she said as she is the oldest one around she felt responsible for the younger girls' well-being.

"no~ I'm okay," Rosé said in a sweet tone.

Jennie grasped the cold girl's hands with her own and pulled them to her lap while Jisoo raised her own warm drink for Rosé who was shy at first but quickly yielded and took a sip from her drink.

Rosé noticed that Lisa and two very familiar faces entered the coffee, her older brother Chanyeol and the man he's been crushing on for the past 2 years Baekhyun.

"Chan!"

he locked eyes with Rosé and smiled instantly, Baekhyun pulled him towards them, Rosé stood up to hug both of them and introduced them to the group just as Lisa sat down beside Jisoo.

"Hey, your that mystery girl who has our Rosie whipped" he laughed and extended his hand for a handshake "I'm Chanyeol, Rosé's older brother, pleased to meet you"

she shook his hand eagerly and turned to Rosé "so you're whipped for me?"  
Rosé seemed to choke up on her words at that but she quickly changed the subject "so you finally asked Baek out?"

"WHA-what no we're not--"  
"Yes he finally grew some balls and did it, I've been waiting forever" Baek answered for the both of them.

everyone knew about their attraction to each other, except them apparently, everyone was waiting for them to get together.

"WOW, congrats guys!!" Rosé said as she stood up to hug them both  
Jennie clapped her hands happily as she watched Baek interlock his hands with Chan, Lisa whooped happily and Jisoo patted Chan's back "NOICE MAN".  
  
after a little chatter, the boys were on their way to continue their date walking with their drinks.

Lisa's sneeze disturbed the warm atmosphere "damn it Lisa you're gonna get sick" Jennie said as she suffocated Lisa with her own scarf "I'm fine~" Lisa's head was in the clouds after Chan's statement, she didn't care about being suffocated by Jennie she was in a very dreamy state of mind, smiling dopily at a blushing Rosé who had Jisoo's arm around her, rubbing her arm up and down to make up for the lost warmth.

"so...you two are so whipped" now both of them were blushing after hearing what a smirking Jisoo said.

"Lisa is too much of a wuss to ask Rosé out just like that" Jennie laughed at the red-faced Lisa and high-fived Jisoo, she was already feeling more comfortable with Jisoo and Chae, the young girl's bubbly personality sends positive vibes to everyone around her, the girl was just that cheerful despite her living conditions, and Jisoo...well Jisoo was just this girl that anyone and everyone would fall for, her intelligence and the passion that is evident in her eye whenever she talks about a good book she read recently or her favorite actress can charm anyone, and her goofy side can make Jennie laugh every time.

Lisa felt a sudden boost of courage with what Jisoo said, she was going to prove them wrong.

"Chae, gooutonadatewithme" she closed her eyes tightly.

"what?...got none of that" chae chuckled softly as Jennie and Jisoo locked hands and watched them, the younger girls were very amusing to watch, jisoo sipped at her drink as she watched the Maknae fumble with her words while Jennie held her cup for Rosé to drink, a simper on her face as she listens to Lisa being a nervous wreck while she watched Rosé nibble on the straw like a baby, the girl was too cute for her own good.

"would...um would you like to go...on a-a date with me" Lisa was looking at Rosé with one eye nervous grimace on her face.

"Oh," Rosé stopped nibbling on the straw an obvious red tint on her cheeks her eyes wide with shock, she knew Lisa would ask her at some point, they obviously like each other and are interested in one another, anyone with a brain can tell you that, but she didn't expect her to do it now...in front of their unnies.

"what's the matter Rosé? your ears are red" Jisoo teased a little more earning a hit on her forearm from Jennie who shushed her, Jennie was very entertained by the youngers' interaction, she didn't want anyone to ruin the moment.

Lisa was slowly dying of embarrassment not only did she ask Rosé in front of her unnies, but she was going to get rejected in front of them too, Lisa wanted the ground to swallow her.

with that thought in mind, Lisa started stammering "you don't have to answer me if you don't want t--"

"YES-uh yes of course" you can see Rosé's blush from a mile away but luckily Jennie and Jisoo eased up on them with the teasing and stuck to whooping and clapping for the two.

"what are you guys so happy about?" Seulgi startled them

Lisa turned around to face her and opened her mouth "nothi--"  
"Lisa asked Rosé out" Jennie munched on her Crêpe that Jisoo bought for all of them.

Rosé pretended not to hear anything and kept on eating her Crêpewhile Lisa rested her head on the table in defeat, they were interested in her love life more than their own.

"Damn Chaengie, my baby is grown now, wait till solar hears about this she will be in tears" Seulgi squished her cheeks as Jisoo laughed at them

"Unnie~" Rosé whined loudly and Jisoo just laughed at them, but her laughter subsided when she was attacked by her own sister "are you laughing at Rosé? did you forget that I exist?" she held Jisoo in an armlock from behind, Jisoo can easily get Irene's arms off of her but watching Jennie's eyes twinkle and her fluffy cheeks squishing from laughter was worth being choked.


	8. Life Changing Promises

The road was a little crowded, but Lisa didn't mind, it just means Lisa has more time with Rosé in a small car,Jennie was driving with Lisa and Rosé in the back, she was focusing on the jazz playing through the radio, ignoring the girls' giggles, she looks at them through the rear-view mirror from time to time to make sure Lisa's hyper ass doesn't destroy her car but feeling Jisoo's gaze on the side of her face makes her forget about the kids in the back, she locked eyes with Jisoo who was sitting beside her "stop~" Jennie whined, her face was burning hot as she forcefully pulled her eyes away from Jisoo.

  
"Wow unnie, your car is so pretty," Rosé said as she looked at the interior in admiration, "pshh...my cars are better" Lisa mumbled quietly a pout on her face as she crossed her arms, "yeah right" Jennie scoffed, "keep dreaming both of you" Jisoo smirked scrolling through her notifications.

"I'd love to have car one day--actually no a bike would be better" Rosé sighed dreamily.

"really?..." Lisa seemed deep in thought

"of course, I mean who doesn't like riding bikes? the feeling of the wind in your hair, and the rush of speeding in the parks, and it's very healthy...it's just one of the best things ever"

"huh..." Lisa looked at the giddy Rosé already having thoughts.  
Jennie shook her head smirking, she and Jisoo glanced at each other with the same knowing look on their faces.

"when is your birthday" Lisa was looking at the distance as she said that.

"hmm?..." she tilted her head cutely "February 11, you?".  
"March 27" the blonde answered distractedly.

  
Irene offered to drive Seulgi back home she found the slightly taller girl very interesting and pretty, they left before the other three girls that's why they arrived at Seulgi and Rosé's house earlier.

Irene didn't expect Seulgi to be living under a bridge, her shocked expression didn't go unnoticed, but she wasn't new to that expression  
she had girls who were interested in her change their minds after discovering her living conditions.

"surprised?" Seulgi smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"huh..." irene's mouth was slightly opened, she still didn't register the information.

she didn't notice that Seulgi has opened the door until she closed it.

"Wait!!" she opened her door and ran after the girl.

Seulgi turned around with a polite smile.

"I-I really would like to get to know you!" Irene said breathlessly, Seulgi wasn't expecting that, she was so used to people leaving her after knowing she is poor.

"oh..."

"you seem very interesting and I would really like to go out with you sometimes"

Seulgi handed her phone to the older girl a small smile on her face "here" she said as Jennie's Mercedes parked behind Irene's car.

they said their goodbyes as Lisa stepped out and held the door for Rosé, the shy girl hesitantly raised her arms to wrap them around the taller girl's neck, slowly tightening the hug and Lisa being the complete opposite of shy took Rosé in her arms, a hand on her lower back, the other on her head, both of them giggling like children.

"Alright love birds, that's enough hugging don't ya think?" Seulgi chuckled  
and the two pulled away swiftly, a red tint on both of their faces, Rosé walked backward her eyes still on Lisa as she sauntered her way to Seulgi  
'call me' she mouthed smiling with the blush still apparent on her face earning a wink from the younger.

* * *

  
come next morning Lisa pushed Jennie from atop her and rolled towards her phone on the nightstand, she opened it and immediately typed a 'Good morning' for Rosé, Lisa scrolled a bit to look at their texts last night, they talked until they fell asleep.

a loud sneeze from Lisa made Jennie jolt awake, the older was glaring at her with half closed eyes and the wildest bedhead.

"you caught a cold" she stated matter-of-factly.  
"no~"  
"Yes you d--" Lisa hurried to the bathroom in order to stop any scolding coming from Jennie.

her phone vibrated on the sink she reached for it after wiping her hand.

CHAEYOUNG: good morning, can't text I think I'm sick

Lisa quickly dialed Rosé's number after reading that text, she felt guilty, if it weren't for her throwing snowballs at Rose's face, she wouldn't have gotten sick.

"Hello" a weak voice came through  
"Hey!, are you okay?"  
"not really, my headache is killing me" Rosé whined quietly  
"I'll be coming with some painkillers"  
before Rosé can say anything Lisa hung up.

"Lisa open up, I need to shower, Jisoo is coming over tonight" Jennie knocked slowly.  
Lisa opened the door and went to change her clothes, she doesn't have to go to the studio today.

Hoseok will understand...

she quickly grabbed her jacket "hey Jen! where are the painkillers, Rosé is sick"

"WHAT?!" Lisa flinched hearing Jennie's booming voice  
"YOU GOT THAT POOR GIRL SICK"  
"Hey, I'm sick too..."  
"goddamnit, Lisa..." she searched the drawers until she found some painkillers "here, bring her home I'll make you two some soup"  
"okay! thanks, Jenjen!" Lisa put the pills in her pockets and jumped to the entrance on one foot trying not to fall as she wore her boots.

Lisa read the text Rosé sent her  
'don't come, I don't want you to see me like this T_T'  
but she ignored it and made her way to her car, quickly getting in and warming up.

she instantly revved the engine and a minute later she was out of the driveway, turning through the memorized quiet streets, it was fairly early which explains the empty roads, the soft rays of sunshine barely lighting the buildings, and the moon still visible, Lisa knew that a few minutes later the sun would be up completely.

soon her car was parked under the bridge and she making her way down.

Lisa entered the "house" and immediately was greeted with the sight of people working.  
some were preparing some meals and some were preparing for the day.  
she watched as a kid jumped on a woman's mattress which was beside a table made of boxes and a burn barrel which was still lit "wake up solar!" another kid jumped on the sleeping woman and a woman who was laying beside her sat up and pushed the kids away, she pulled the woman to her chest and continued her slumber, Lisa found the whole scene very endearing.

she looked around once more, looking at the teenagers helping an old man, with an old woman laughing behind him.

she turned her head and found Seulgi handling a line of hungry people like a pro, giving each one of them a fair share of rice "is Rosé awake yet?!" Seulgi called to Heechul who was stirring a big pot filled with rice.

"No! I think she's not feeling well" Heechul answered

I'll check up on her, don't worry, sweetheart" the kind old lady patted her back and started walking deeper into the shelter, Lisa quickly followed after hearing Rosé's name.

the lady's hair was completely grey and her face was as bright as ever, she had a look about her, a motherly look, and she wasn't much different from everyone else in here when it comes to clothing, just a heavy coat, a scarf, and a beanie work for everyone.

"h-hello" she gave a nervous smile when the lady looked at her, "Hello dear, are you new here?, did you eat?" the lady smiled sweetly to the tall girl, "uh...no ma'am, I'm just-- just looking for Rosé"  
"Oh!, why didn't you say so! you must be Lisa! that girl burned my ear off talking about you!" the lady laughed as she walked with Lisa beside her towards the far corner of the big shelter.

"sh-she talks about me?"  
"well of course she does," the lady chuckled "Lisa is so pretty, Lisa is so cool, Lisa is so strong, she is head over heels for you" the lady can't stop laughing at Lisa's amazed expression.

"that kid tells me everything," the lady's laugh lowered to a chuckle "you better not hurt her" she pinched Lisa's cheeks "she's too sensitive so don't go around breaking her heart".

Lisa smiled softly "I promise I won't" she can see that the lady loves Rosé  
like her own daughter.

they arrived in front of big planks of wood and cardboard set together supported by barrels and boxes to make a small covering of the corner.  
they turned around the boxes to be greeted by a lump on the bed, well more like a mattress on the floor next to a burn barrel.

cardboards were hung on the wall, in hope of having warm walls, her guitars leaning against the corner away from the burn barrel in the middle, Lisa can see clothes in a box beside the guitars and in a box she can see a couple of books and pencils and her sketchbook. the "room" was very small, but considering there are more than 30 people in here it was understandable.

the old lady sat next to the lump and kissed what seems to be the head of the lump covered by some old blankets,"c'mon sweetheart, your Lisa is here" she grinned mischievously and stood up to leave them together, Lisa took her place beside Rosé, and gently rubbed her back.

Rosé peeked from under the blankets with one eye "Lisa~i told you not to come~" she moaned as she looked straight into Lisa's eyes.  
Lisa's heart broke seeing Rosé so vulnerable and weak, she was sweating pin-balls despite the freezing weather, and her hair stuck to her forehead because of that.

"you're burning Rosé, man we shouldn't have played in the--" Lisa sneezed  
"--in the snow".  
"Lisa...you're sick too~! you should go home and take care of yourself!" Rosé sat up making the blankets fall off her shoulder, and Lisa almost melted at the sight of Rosé in her warm over-sized sweater all bundled up in blankets rubbing her eye sleepily like a baby.

"not without you!"

"huh?!" Rosé tilted her head with a confused pout and Lisa completely melted at that.

"come with me, Jennie said she'll make us soup and we can stay warm under blankets and watch movies! I'll even make you some hot choco" she bargained.

"you don't have to, Lisa" she pouted

"don't you dare give me that guilty pout, if it weren't for me you wouldn't be sick so I'm the one who should feel guilty plus I want to take care of you"  
seeing Rosé hesitate she continued "f you don't get up right now I will carry you to the car"

"Lisa please I'm tired, I don't wanna move~" her headache was bringing tears to her eyes, she was too tired to fight or protest against Lisa who was scooping her up in her arms, she held her bridal style and stood up, Rosé knew from before that if Lisa had something in mind, she will do it no matter what, you can smell the determination on that girl, so she surrendered to her "wait, can I have my jacket at least" she said in a hoarse small voice.

Lisa laid her once more on the bed and went to her jacket in one of the boxes, she helped Rosé wear it, carefully putting Rosé's arms in the sleeves treating her as if she's made of glass, as if she held her a little firmer she would break.

Rosé was so ill she could barely keep her eyes open Lisa had to steady her so she doesn't pass out, she was swaying so much making Lisa feel even guiltier.

"c'mon Rosie" she cooed softly not wanting to worsen Rosé's headache with her loudness but the girl can't move, every fiber of her being feels like it weighs hundred pounds.  
Lisa picked her up bridal style gently stroking her back as she pulled her closer to her chest.

"Uh..."

"oh hey Seulgi" Lisa whispered  
"what are you..."  
"Rosé is very sick and I thought I'd take her home to take care of her- don't worry Jennie and Jisoo are there" she reassured quickly

Seulgi touched Rosé's forehead with the back of her hand "Oh My God she's burning!"

"Shhh"

"what's happening here?" the sleeping woman from before was standing behind Seulgi who answered, "Chae caught a cold".

"Oh! my sweet baby Chaeng" she cooed in a motherly way as she held Rosé's reddened face in her hands feeling her face all over, "how did that happen?"

"I was playing in the snow yeste--" Chae's small voice was interrupted by Lisa "I made her play in the snow"  
"and who are you?" the unnamed woman challenged  
"uh...m-my name is Lisa"  
"Oh! so you're the famous Lisa!, I'm Yongsun but just call me Solar"  
"Heh I guess I'm pretty famous around here" Lisa chuckled awkwardly but she's kind of relieved that she doesn't have to introduce herself that much.

"I think it's best if Lisa takes Rosé home," Seulgi says after noticing the girl's pants and gasps.

"will you promise to take care of her well?" Solar looks into Lisa's eyes and Lisa has a slight hunch telling her Solar isn't talking about just this time only, Seulgi must have told her about Lisa asking Rosé out on a date.

"Yes, I Promise" you can only see the resolve in Lisa's eyes, she will protect Rosé with everything she has, they only met a few days ago but Lisa feels obligated to protect Rosé she cares for her deeply despite knowing her for a couple of days.

  
she walked with big strides past the busy people and out to the cold, almost jogging to her car leaving the questioning looks to be answered by Seulgi and Solar.

Moonbyul hurried to open the door of the car after her girlfriend explained the situation for her, Lisa hastily but carefully settled Rosé in the car and buckled her in.

Moonbyul and her girlfriend watched the car drive away until it was out of sight.

when they stopped at a stop sign Lisa remembered the pills in her pocket, she pulled a water bottle from the back seat and raised Rosé's head, "c'mon sunshine, here's some painkillers" Lisa waved a pill in front of her face and inserted it in her mouth when she saw a small gap between the fragile girl's lips, raising the bottle to her lips, Rosé took small sips and hardly swallowed. 

Lisa entered the house with a frail Rosé in her arms, she was trying to keep her panic at bay as she called for Jennie, who answered from the kitchen, "Put her in bed and cover her! I've turned on the heating already"

Jisoo came to assist Lisa by opening her bedroom door for her and uncovering the bed to settle Rosé in it.

Jennie called her to ask if they're still on tonight, the subject of Rosé and Lisa being sick came up so Jisoo offered to drive over earlier than planned to help a very grateful Jennie.

"Shhh, little one you're okay" Jisoo whispered to the petite girl when she moaned from the pain.  
"Lisa go help Jennie" she whispered to the panicking girl.

"O-okay!"

Jennie met her halfway through the hallway with a tray in her hands.  
she sat beside Jisoo on the bed while Lisa took the other side.  
Jisoo sat her up on the headboard "c'mon Chaeng you have to eat something".  
Jennie raised the spoon to her mouth, and Lisa rubbed her stomach trying to ease the girl's pain, she was watching intently as Rosé sipped the soup weakly, swallowing laboriously and it pained her heart to see Rosé in this state "it's my fault"  
"no, it's not, Lisa you don't control the weather and no one blames you for having fun in the snow," Jisoo said and Jennie continued "Besides, everyone gets sick in a weather like this and no one is to blame for Rosie's weak immunity system" Jennie gazed at the slender girl with sorrow in her eyes.

  
Lisa left to retrieve some blankets a while ago.

A cough resonated through the halls and shortly after, Lisa entered the room again.

"lie down with her you sick little shit" Jennie gritted her teeth.

after Rosé finished the soup Jisoo and Jennie covered them in warm blankets and left them to rest.

they settled on the couch downstairs "how many blankets do you have?" Jisoo laughed as Jennie pulled more blankets from a chest.

"more than enough"

"c'mere" and Jennie complied, she shyly snuggled closer to Jisoo and stopped paying attention to the movie playing on the screen.  
soon enough she fell asleep practically on top of Jisoo.

Jisoo didn't want to wake the girl up so she shuffled around to find a more comfortable position for the both of them, and followed Jennie into Dreamland.

both of them were awoken by the shutters of a camera.  
Jisoo just stared with wide eyes at the two people in front of them, a man and a woman, after a bit, she registered the scene and was able to take a better look at their faces, there was no doubt about it.

it was her dad's friend G.Dragon and his wife CL

they both were smiling at the two girls

"Uh...Hello sir..." Jisoo returned the smile nervously, she felt awkward as they watched their daughter cuddle her oblivious to her parents' smiley state.

her mother took a step towards them "Oh I can't take it anymore  
Ji-yong" she mumbled "just look at her, she's so cute" the woman cooed as she squished her daughter's cheeks with gentle fingers.

"wake up sweetie" no response from Jennie "wake up, kitten," her father said tenderly as he crouched beside his wife.

"Hey, baby..." Chaerin greeted her daughter when she opened her eyes slowly "did you sleep well?"

Jennie still didn't seem to register her mother crouching in front of her so she closed her eyes again, and only opened them when she felt quick pecks on her cheeks and forehead.

realization seemed to hit her in the face, "MOM" she leaped off of Jisoo and into her mother's arms.

"Hey baby girl, did you miss me?!" Chaerin laughed and seconds later she felt something wet on her chest.

Jennie's quiet sobs prevented her from speaking coherent words so she just nodded her head pressed to her mother's chest.

Ji-yong extended his hand for Jisoo to grab and he helped her stand up, they went to the kitchen to leave Jennie alone with her mother, after all, she hadn't seen her in a while because of her promotions in America.

"So...i see you two have gotten close..." he smirked as he pulled a smoothie from the fridge.

his smirk turned to an obnoxious laugh when Jisoo covered her face with a grunt, he knew the girl since she was a fetus, he and Seunghyun were basically attached to the hip in high school they were and still are the best of friends along with three more people but that's a story for another time, he was there the night Jisoo was born if he'd known that Jisoo and Jennie were old schoolmates he would have introduced them sooner.

  
they went back to the living room with drinks in hands, Jennie was sitting on her mother's lap hugging her, Jisoo was a little jelly but the scene melted her heart, Jennie was happy and that made Jisoo happier.


End file.
